Un nuevo mundo
by Archer147
Summary: El deseo de cambiar de realidad de dos jóvenes pilotos se cumplirá y ambos descubrirán que sin importar donde se encuentren la oscuridad que alguna vez vivieron los seguirá, ambos deberán afrontar los desafíos sin perder aquello que más quieren pero sobre todo no perderse a si mismos. Logran alcanzar la felicidad o perderán todo.
1. Introduccion

Introducción

Evangelion el arma destinada a la protección de la humanidad sin embargo el hombre en su insolencia y egoísmo empleo el arma más poderosa de la manera equivoca y con ello trajo su propia extinción.

El joven cuyo destino fue marcado por el egoísmo de su padre y su propia cobardía, busco el reconocimiento de los demás sin antes reconocerse a sí mismo y en el momento que fue alabado por pilotear el eva creo la cadena que lo condenaría a ser piloto sin importar las circunstancias.

El deseo concedido por su falta de conocimiento trajo el final de todo, dejándole solo en un mundo desolado y arruinado pero eso fue por poco tiempo.

Hola este es mi primer intento de escribir espero que sea de su agrado.

Al ser nuevo espero que me den sus mas sinceras criticas y/o comentarios al respecto.

Disculpen las fallas de ortografía y redacción.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1 partida

En las cercanías de un lago se encontraba acostado el último de una especie

— Todo termino — dijo viendo todo lo que le rodeaba — no pude hacer nada — la tristeza se apodero de su persona — porque todo acabo de esta manera — las lágrimas iniciaron a salir de sus ojos — que debo hacer ahora — la angustia consumía su ser — que alguien me diga que hacer — no pudo mantener su calma en la situación tan desesperada en la que se encontraba.

— Baka-Shinji porque lloras — pregunto la voz a la que él ya estaba tan acostumbrado

— Asuka — pronuncio el nombre de su amiga con gran entusiasmo colocándose de pie — ¡estas viva! — corrió asía ella con la intención de darle un fuerte abrazo

— Aguarda baka — la joven de cabello rojizo alzo su brazo para detener al joven efusivo — no sé quién te crees para poder acercarte a mí — su tono tan autoritario como siempre impedía ir en su contra — además estoy muy lastimada como para dejar que me abrazos.

—L-o siento es solo que me siento muy feliz de verte

—Enserio —dijo de manera durativa y con un color rojo notorio en sus mejillas — dejando tu ser pervertido de lado ¿qué es todo esto?

—No lo sé —su respuesta con poco entusiasmo demostraba clara tristeza — cuando recobre la conciencia me encontraba en este lugar

—Mmm... — Medito por unos segundo — entonces deberíamos arreglarlo todo

— ¡Eso es posible! — demora asombrada y un tanto atónito exclamo su inquietud

— Por supuesto baka-Shinji

— Sabes cómo hacerlo

— Tengo una teoría sobre ello, pero antes de decirte necesito que me cuentes todo lo ocurrido cuando estabas en el interior del eva

Shinji relato todo lo que sucedió durante el tercer impacto, mientras Asuka escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del joven.

Al terminar su relato Asuka se sumió profundamente en sus pensamientos, hasta que Shinji pregunto

— Asuka que piensas

— Bueno mi teoría se basa en que los evas están construidos en base los ángeles usando tecnología para mantenerlos "sellados", de alguna manera en el momento que los evas alcanzan cierto nivel de sincronización nuestra mente y la de los evas entran en contacto y estas a su vez buscan imponerse una a la otra, y esto puede acabar de dos maneras la primera el eva contamina nuestra mentes llevándonos a un frenesí de poder y termina en la desactivación del mismo, además de daño psicológico grave en el piloto y el otro resultado el piloto impone su voluntad sobre el eva obteniendo un mayor poder y un control total del eva logrando así un poder igual y/o mayor al de los ángeles sin embargo eso significa que el eva se ve afectado por los problemas psicológicos del piloto.

— Y eso de que manera nos ayuda en esta situación

— Baka-Shinji la respuesta que buscas es bastante simple — mostrando un sonrisa de manera arrogante — el resultado del tercer impacto es tu entera culpa

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — de manera curiosa y un tanto temeroso cuestiono a su amiga

— Tu pequeña mente consiguió sincronizarse con el eva imponiéndose tu voluntades y debido a que en ese momento tu mente estaba rodeada de inseguridad y el deseo de acabar con todo, el eva alcanzo la naturaleza de un ángel y con ello Lilith procedió a conceder el deseo predominante del ángel más cercano que en este caso fuiste tú y el eva y ya que tu mente era la predominante tu deseo fue el que se consumó.

— Entonces porque seguimos vivos

— Eso es sencillo también, cuando despreciaste tu debilidad y tu deseo el eva termino su conexión con Lilith obligándola a detener su intento de exterminio y en cambio cumplió tu mandato de detener el tercer impacto salvando tu vida

— Eso tiene poco sentido — dijo el joven con un profundo suspiro — suponiendo que tienes razón eso no explica que sigas viva

— Eso debes preguntártelo tú mismo — su tono cambio de tranquilo a uno mostrando gran nerviosismo y su blanca piel mostro un color rojizo

Shinji se sumergió en sus pensamientos llegando a la conclusión

— Si el eva en conjunto con Lilith cumplen los deseos más profundos eso quiere decir que tenía el deseo de que Asuka estuviera a mi lado — dándose cuenta de su propia manera de pensar su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo causando la incomodidad entre los dos

Asuka fue la primera en terminar la incomodidad

— Siguiendo con mi explicación, tomando en cuenta los anteriores puntos podemos arreglar el mundo a nuestro modo empleando a Lilith y el eva

— Eso si quiera es posible — Shinji miro al gigantesco rostro de aquella criatura, que ya asía muerta en el lago color sangre — Lilith ya está muerta y no creo que podamos revivirla

— Aunque parezca imposible no creo que Lilith haya muerto si algo hemos aprendido los ángeles no mueren hasta el momento que su núcleo es destruido, Lilith al cumplir tu deseo cayo en estado de animación suspensiva o en un estado muerte aparente

— Enserio crees eso

— Bueno entonces te pregunto Shinji por qué los ángeles solamente atacaban tokio-3

— Eso no es verdad si no mal recuerdo el día que fuimos a recoger la unidad 02 fuimos atacados y también está la vez que destruyeron una de las sucursales de NERV en el extranjero

— Que poco enterado estas de los hechos baka-Shinji ambos lugares fueron atacados debido a que fueron atraídos por Adán

— ¿Adán?

— Lo puedes ver como una existencia semejante a Lilith, sin embargo como puedes ver los ángeles se ven atraídos por Lilith y lo semejante a ella y la cuestión es ¿Por qué?

— Eso es...

— Lo ves si te pones a pensar no hay lógica, si el deseo de los ángeles es acabar con la humanidad podrían hacerlo simplemente atacando todos al mismo tiempo y sin embargo ellos prefieren atacar por separado, siguiendo a la existencia de Lilith. Mi teoría es que los ángeles la buscan para cumplir su deseo y si trabajaran con otros ángeles surgiría la cuestión de que deseo es que se cumplirá y terminarían matándose unos a otros.

— Asuka si tiñes razón, porque NERV no elimino a Lilith y de esa forma no habría mayor problema

— Eso se debe a la codicia humana

— ¿Codicia?

— Correcto los altos mandos de NERV y SEELE buscaban cumplir su propio deseo empleando a Lilith, es por ello que no podían eliminarla

— Entonces por qué ellos no se volvieron los pilotos

— Por algún motivo los evas no responde a las necesidades de los adultos y solo responden a ciertos humanos

— Esto se vuelve cada vez más confuso — con cada nuevo punto a tratar Shinji sentía que comprendía cada vez menos.

— Por eso Heres un idiota, como sea la parte importante es que podemos emplear al eva y a Lilith para crear un nuevo mundo

— Y no podemos simplemente revertir el tercer impacto

— Ojala fuera así de simple sin embargo al revertir el tercer impacto estaríamos rodeados de enemigos por todos lados y todo acabaría bastante mal para nosotros

— Entonces que haremos

— Mantendremos nuestros pensamientos centrados en nuevo mundo

— Y exactamente como será ese mundo

— ¿Quién sabe? — dijo la bella joven con un ligero suspiro — no podemos saber exactamente como será o imponer nuestras ideas en el mismo

— ¿Por qué no?

— Se ve que eres bastante tonto, cuantas personas hay aquí y cuántos evas hay

— Hay dos personas y un solo eva — dijo de manera decaída y temerosa

— Por lómenos sabes contar — con su característico tono de superioridad desprecio al joven — si consideras eso y el hecho que solo un deseo se puede cumplir quien de los dos debería abordar el eva y crear su mundo ideal

— Es-to cre-o que...

— Lo ves baka-Shinji, si uno toma el eva el otro puede desaparecer es por ello que ambos debemos abordarlo y mantener en mente la misma idea o de lo contrario puede que ningún deseo se cumpla, de igual forma debemos elevar nuestra sincronía al unísono para conseguir lo que deseamos

— Suena bastante complicado — un gran suspiro demostró su poco entusiasmo

— En principio lo seria pero debido a que ya hemos conseguido en una ocasión sincronizarnos será más simple

— ¡Es verdad! — recordando el combate en contra del 6° ángel en cual ambos pudieron sintonizarse y lograr derrotarlo

— Lo ves baka-Shinji lo imposible puede ser posible — una sonrisa de gran entusiasmo apareció y extendió su mano a Shinji — vamos Shinji

Shinji tomo la mano de su amiga y ambos se dispusieron a abordar al evangelion

— Oye Asuka el eva ya no tiene energía como se supone que lo activemos

— Es muy sencillo nos concentraremos hasta que nuestra sincronía con el eva llegue al nivel en el que sea indistinto de un ángel y por sí mismo se activara

— Espero tengas razón

Shinji fue el primero en abordar al eva y Asuka tomo asiento en las piernas de Shinji

— O-ye Asuka no crees que esto es exagerado — el rostro del joven tomo una coloración de rojo intenso

— No te agás ilusiones baka-Shinji — mostrando una gran vergüenza en sus palabras la joven tomo los controles del eva — si no lo asemos de esta forma no podremos estar ambos en el asiento

Ambos pilotos cesaron toda conversación y cerrando sus ojos comenzaron a concentrarse en su idea de ir a un nuevo mundo.

Pasaron los segundos y ellos dieron paso a los minutos y ningún cambio se presentó.

_— __por favor actívate_

_— __vamos chatarra muévete_

Al pasar la marca de los treinta minutos, el eva mostro señas de activación

_— __muévete, muévete, muévete, te lo pido muévete_

_— __muévete, muévete, muévete, maldición muévete_

Repentinamente el eva inicio a moverse. Ambos jóvenes no perdieron la concentración y continuaron concentrándose esperando a que el eva respondiera a sus pensamientos.

Sonidos de metal crujiendo comenzaron a sonar y el eva dio inicio a su activación, al reactivarse en la cabina ambos jóvenes operaron el eva llevándolo a las cercanías del cuerpo de Lilith. En el momento que tocaron el cuerpo de Lilith este comenzó a absorber al eva

— Asuka esto es malo

— Tranquilo solo concéntrate

El eva fue consumido completamente por Lilith

_— __¿Que desean?_

_— __Un nuevo mundo_

_— __Un nuevo mundo_

_— __Su deseo será concedido _

La bella voz de una mujer resonó ambos pilotos sabían quién era la peculiar dueña de esa voz

_— __Rei_

_— __Rei_

_— __Les deseo lo mejor a ambos _

Con las palabras de su compañera y amigo los dos jóvenes se despidieron del mundo en ruinas, esperando que en el siguiente pudieran encontrar la felicidad.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: Un nuevo enemigo

La alarma del despertador sonaba ruidosamente impidiendo que pudiera volver a dormir, resignado por el incesante ruido me levanté de mi cama con una extraña sensación de estar olvidando algo de gran importancia. Sin poner mucha atención a lo que me rodeaba, cambie mi ropa por el uniforme escolar que se encontraba a un costado de mi cama al dirigirme a la puerta esta era diferente a lo que recordaba en lugar de ser una puerta corrediza tradicional se trataba de una puerta de estilo occidental, al percatarme de esta enorme anomalía revise el interior de mi habitación topándome con la enorme sorpresa de que esta había un gran escritorio con un ordenador personal, un gran armario, una cama occidental y televisión plana de 24 pulgadas en una pequeña mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — no podía ocultar mi sorpresa por la discordancia entre mis recuerdos y lo que estaba enfrente mío — ¿Dónde estoy? — sin respuesta a la pregunta de mi ubicación actual revise mi atuendo, el cual no tenía cambio alguno, al sentirme aliviado de que la ropa seguía siendo la misma. Salí de aquella extraña habitación a un extenso pasillo que llevaba a unas escaleras en la parte más profunda, con la pregunta de qué lugar era este me dispuse a llegar al primer piso sin embargo me quede congelado con una de las puertas, que estaba próxima a las escaleras, se abrió repentinamente saliendo la persona cuya aprobación había buscado intensamente.

— ¿Padre? — mi voz era tan débil que apenas yo la podía escuchar.

— Shinji, buenos días — percatándose de mi presencia me había saludado de una manera bastante cálida.

— Papá donde estamos — sin poder callar mi duda cuestione a mi padre sobre mi ubicación actual.

— Donde más en nuestra casa — de la manera más natural del mundo me dio una respuesta que jamás hubiera esperado pero eso no fue todo, su apariencia no era como la recordaba su semblante no era aquel frio ser que me obligo a pilotear el eva si no que se trataba de un gentil rostro que solo podía encontrarse en un verdadero padre.

— Estas equivocado, padre es imposible que tú y yo vivamos juntos — mis sentimientos de odio a la persona que solamente me utilizaba y desechaba cuando quería no podía ocultarlos.

— Supongo que aun sigues molesto — dejando salir un ligero suspiro, acorto nuestra distancia y colocando una mano sobre mí hombro dijo — no deberías molestarte solo por haberte prohibido salir con tus amigos.

— ¡Heee! — no entendía como salía con una excusa tan mala para ocultar el hecho de que me odia — no me refiero a eso, tu solamente me necesitas para pilotear el eva ¡cierto!

— ¿Qué pasa contigo?, Shinji tú fuiste el que pidió ser el piloto de la unidad prototipo — no podía creer lo que decía.

— No juegues conmigo yo jamás me ofrecí — mi frustración por sus palabras sin sentido solo provocaba una inmensa irritación en mí.

— Estoy seguro que así fue — una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios — después de todo siempre decías "que genial yo quiero pilotearlo" o "seré como los héroes que aparecen en el anime" — sin poder contener su risa el simplemente comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

— Espera padre aún hay cosas que te quiero decir

— Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo mientras tomamos el desayuno o de lo contrario Yui se enfadara.

— ¿Yui?

Sin saber a quién se refería con ese nombre lo seguí tranquilamente hasta llegar a un pequeño comedor sala en el primer piso

— Shinji, Gendo buenos días — una voz que me resultaba bastante familiar — el desayuno está listo tomen asiento en seguida les sirvo.

Al dirigir mi vista a la persona que era dueña de aquella voz, no pude contener mis lágrimas, la que estaba para sosteniendo dos platos de comida no era nadie más que mi madre.

— ma-má en verdad eres tu

— Shinji que sucede, tu padre volvió a mencionar lo de mandarte aun internado — con una mirada de pocos amigos, mi madre que debió haber muerto, dirigió su atención a mi padre.

— Por supuesto que no — respondió de manera alterada.

— Más te vale o de lo contrario ya no tendrías comida por un año.

— Shinji dile a tu madre que yo no he mencionado el internado desde hace bastante tiempo — de manera suplicante mi padre pedía mi ayuda.

— Lo hizo apenas hace cinco minutos — con una voz llorosa fui en contra de su pedido de ayuda.

— Cariño tendremos que hablar sobre tus métodos de disciplina — soltó un ligero suspiro y después coloco una enorme sonrisa en su rostro — bueno dejemos ese asunto para después por el momento, Shinji debes darte prisa o no llegaras a clases.

Después de asentir con mi cabeza me dirigí a una de las sillas desocupadas quedando en perpendicular a mi padre

— Shinji siguiendo la conversación de ase rato, en verdad no quieres ser más el piloto.

—… — quería declarar que estaba en contra de seguir siendo el piloto pero no podía expresarlo.

— Shinji tu eres uno de los pocos en el mundo que tiene la capacidad para manejar un eva.

— Yo, yo no deseo pilotear.

— Supongo que tendrás tus dudas respecto a ser un piloto.

— Querido no debes presionar a Shinji si ya no desea ser un piloto es su propia elección.

— Ya lo sé Yui, solamente le estoy diciendo que debe pensar tranquilamente su decisión — volvió su mira en mi dirección esperando que digiera algo sin embargo el teléfono comenzó a sonar por lo que mi padre se puso de pie y se dirigió al mismo.

— Shinji no debes preocuparte por intentar complacer a tu padre — las palabras gentiles dichas por mi madre me hicieron tan feliz — él puede parecer que no te aprecia sin embargo estoy segura de que solo te preciona porque sabe el gran potencial que tienes.

— Pero yo no deseo ser piloto

— Entonces por qué no lo dejas

— Porque... — _la pregunta más importante y la que menos tenia clara porque sigo piloteando el eva._

— Si no tienes una razón para dejarlo porque no seguir asiéndolo, hasta que encuentres tu respuesta.

— Yui, era del centro de mando un gran problema sea presentado debemos ir inmediatamente — mi padre parecia extrañamente preocupado por la llamada que habia resivido

— Entendido — mi madre contesto sin demora y ambos apresuradamente tomaron sus cosas — Shinji piensa que deseas hacer en realidad para que puedas vivir sin arrepentimientos — ambos salieron apresuradamente de la casa con miradas serias en su rostro.

Al quedar completamente solo en un lugar que no conocía, comencé a cuestionar mis propias memorias recordaba que mi madre debería estar muerta, yo vivía con Misato y Asuka, pelee contra los ángeles y estuve envuelto en el tercer impacto pero es como si todo eso no hubiera sido más que un sueño. Algo no está bien, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué demonios ocurre en este lugar? estaré dormido, abre muerto. Nada tenía sentido para mi algo está seriamente mal. Mis pensamientos eran erráticos, no conseguía una respuesta para la situación que estaba viviendo. El timbre de la puerta sonó repentinamente, me levante y abrí la puerta.

— Buenos días Shinji-kun — una chica que jamás había visto hablaba de manera tranquila y despreocupada

— ¿Quién eres?

— Que malo eres Shinji por olvidarte de mí, — parecía bastante ofendida por mi incapacidad reconocerla — recuerda que soy la especialista en control de daños causados por distracciones de cierto sujeto

— ¿Y eso que es?

— Tu deberías saberlo, después de todo por tu culpa tengo que levantarme más temprano todos los días.

— Disculpa pero no tengo idea de lo que me hablas

— Heres el rey de los idiotas verdad — su tono alegre y despreocupada cambio rápidamente a uno más frio y escabroso

— Disculpa

— Haa — soltó un fuerte suspiro de derrota — escucha Shinji y grábatelo bien soy Mari Illustrious Makinami, tu compañera de clases y sobre todo soy la encarda de vigilarte y asegurarme que no te metas en problemas.

— Y-yo jamás me he metido en problemas

— Si eso fuera cierto yo no estaría aquí, ahora cierra la boca y sígueme tranquilamente a la escuela — sin darme tiempo de protestar, ella jalo fuertemente la manga de mi camisa sin darme tiempo de colocarme los zapatos o tomar mis útiles comenzó a caminar a la calle

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Qué ocurre? — la chica extraña detuvo su marcha permitiéndome expresar mi opinión.

— Si piensas llevarme a la escuela no me opongo sin embargo deja primero cambiar mis zapatos e ir por mis libros

— Esta bien, quien necesita esas cosas es mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar a la escuela después solucionaremos el asunto de tus zapatos y libros — mostrando poco interés ante mis palabras comenzó a jalarme nuevamente.

— Entonces tampoco importa que no me hayas dado tiempo de cerrar la puerta de mi casa.

— Correcto

— ¡Como puede estar eso bien!

— No hay nadie tan idiota como para que entre a la casa del comandante Ikari.

— ¿Que pruebas tienes de ello?

— Todos aquí trabajan para las fuerzas de auto defensa y tu padre al ser un alto mando es como el presidente de este lugar

— Fuerzas de autodefensa — esas palabras me recordaron el asalto a las instalaciones de NERV — aguarda pensé que Tokio-3 era dirigido por MAGI.

— ¿Tokio-3? ¿MAGI? — Ella parecía bastante confundida por mis palabras — algo debe funcionar mal en tu cabeza no existe tal cosa como Tokio—3 o MAGI

— ¡Heee! — su declaración me pareció absurda — no juegues conmigo estoy seguro que esto debe ser Tokio-3 — ante mis propias palabras comencé a concentrarme en los edificios de la cercanía — no puede ser — los edificios que recordaba no se encontraban por ningun lado parecia una ciudad cualquiera — no estan — no podia imaginarme que toda la ciudad desapereciera en una sola moche — deve tratarse de un sueño — ante mi desesperacion, por no comprender nada, cai de rodillas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — ante mi repentino desplome Mari se me acerco

— No — me respuesta pareció molestar a la joven que saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a buscar algo con gran esmero.

— Esto debería alegrarte — con una gran sonrisa me mostro una fotografía en la cual ella aparca con un Kimono comiendo un algodón de azúcar — cuando no entiendas algo es mejor seguir la corriente hasta encontrar la respuesta.

— Y si no encuentro nada

— Sigue buscando hasta que la encuentres — colocando su mano izquierda en mi mejilla comenzó a acariciarla — no tienes por qué desesperar o abrumarte por no poder contestar una o dos preguntas de inmediato — su suave mano me tranquilizo y desvaneció todo tipo de nerviosismo — persiste en tu búsqueda y encontraras la respuesta — No pude hacer más que mantener silencio mientras ella seguía consolándome.

Después de unos minutos puede reincorporarme

— Mari gracias por apollarme.

— No te preocupes por ello sin embargo — una sinoestra sonrisa aparecio en su lindo rostro — te costara caro heber visto mi foto en Kimono.

— ¡¿Piensas cobrarme?!

— Por supuesto — sin mostrar modestia alguna realizo una declaracion bastante extraña — despues de todo mi belleza no es algo que se pueda admirar gratis.

No puede contener mi risa ante sus palabras carentes de sentido, al verme reir de ella simplemente se volteó y comenzó nuevamente a caminar. No sé quién sea sin embargo parece que podre llevarme bien con ella. _Si no comprendo nada debo seguir la corriente, el consejo de Mari es muy bueno_.

Antes de llegar a la escuela Mari me exigió que llegáramos por separado, mi reacción al principio fue de sorpresa pero después me di cuenta que era mejor de esa forma y eso se debía a que ella al poseer cabello castaño con un toque rojizo, que estaba amarrado en una coleta doble, sus ojos azules y cuerpo bien formado robaban la atención de todo el que la veía. _Si llegara con ella a la escuela seguramente todos centrarían sus miradas sobre mí y comenzarían a esparcir rumores extraños_. Me asegure de no estar cerca de ella pero tampoco de perderla de vista después de todo la escuela era mucho más grande y con mayor número de salones con lo cual no tenía idea de a qué lugar dirigirme. _Espero que todos los demás ya estén en sus lugares_. Mi pensamiento se centraban en el hecho que desconocía en qué lugar se supone debería sentarme. Al llegar a la puerta del salón Mari fue la primera en entrar, segundos después yo también entre y me lleve la gran sorpresa que mis dos amigos Toji y Kensuke estaban en el mismo grupo. _Aún estamos en el mismo grupo. _Mis pensamientos se centraban en el hecho que por lómenos no estaría solo en un lugar que no recordaba

— Buenos días Shinji – al percatarse de mi presencia Toji y Kensuke me saludaron

— Oye Shinji disfrutaste del pequeño suvenir que te preste – con una gran sonrisa de depravación apareció en el rostro de Kensuke

_— __De que tesoro me estará hablando – _al no saber de lo que me estaba hablando y conociendo a Kensuke seguramente se trataría de algo relacionado a los militares – lo siento pero no lo he visto – siguiendo el concejo de mari simplemente de una respuesta bastante ambigua.

— ¿Vamos Shinji amigo deberías disfrutar más la vida? – Toji parecía estar de muy mal humor

— Si la disfruto es solo que no he tenido tiempo de nada.

— supongo que no se puede evitar después de todo tú tienes tus propios problemas

— por cierto Shinji ¿Cuándo nos presentaras a la señorita mari? – Kensuke volteo su mira a la chica del fono del salón que se encontraba rodeada de chicas de todos los grados y grupos

— Preséntate tu solo.

— no seas malo Shinji acaso no somos amigos

— si lo somos sin embargo yo no la conozco lo sufriente

— Que cruel eres Shinji – Kensuke parecía no aceptar el no por respuesta – es obvio para todos que ustedes dos deben conocerse bien después de todo trabajan juntos.

— Ella también es un pilot… – sin poder terminar mi frase la campana de la escuela sonó ruidosamente.

— Bueno luego continuaremos la conversación – Kensuke salió rápidamente del salón.

— ¿Kensuke no entrara a clases?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Es solo que el salio del salón demasiado rápido

— Claro que saldría rápido su salón se encuentra se encuentra retirado del nuestro – me sorprendio bastante la respuesta de Toji – ¡ho! aquí vine el maestro – se alejó rápidamente sentándose al alado de mari, cuyo sequito se había marchado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Joven Ikari tome asiento — ante la presión del profesor me senté en el primer lugar que encontré vacío esperando que fuera el correcto – joven Ikari por favor no me cause más problemas y valla a su asiento – al parecer avía fallado en mi intento de encontrar mi asiento pero afortunadamente solo había otro lugar desocupado – de acuerdo iniciaremos las clases.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor problema hasta el momento que fue la materia de historia moderna.

— la lección de hoy estará enfocada en el conflicto del Ártico y subsecuentes problemas. En los inicios de la década del 2000 la civilización había alcanzo la anhelada estabilidad política y económica pero esto no duro mucho, a mediados de marzo una expedición, realizada por los Rusos, en la Antártida encontró en una cavidad la cual en las primeras estimaciones tenia más de 200 metros de profundidad, los exploradores enviaron una pequeña cámara al interior y las imagines tomadas mostraban un objeto largo enterrado en el fondo, la expedición solicito el apoyo del gobierno Estadounidense en la extracción del objeto. A finales de diciembre la operación de recuperación tuvo éxito, los trabajadores y científicos se maravillaron al descubrir que el objeto extraído se trataba de una lanza de proporciones absurdas y cuya punta se bifurcaba. Al iniciar las pruebas para averiguar su antigüedad y material de la cual se componía entonces ocurrió el incidente del "agua", como muchos ya saben el incidente consistió en la muerte repentina de un trabador, entre las muchas versiones de la historia todas concuerdan en que el trabador se convirtió en un charco de líquido de tonalidad marrón, algunos dicen que el trabador se disolvió por entrar en contacto con la punta de la lanza otros aseguraron que el hecho de tocarla podía volver en líquido, el incidente provoco el temor del equipo de científico y trabajadores los cuales al reportar el suceso fueron tachados de locos y todos fueron retirados del área, al poco tiempo un segundo grupo, constituido por científicos de todo el mundo, fue enviado. A inicios del 2001 la mitad del personal había desaparecido sin dejar resto alguno, pero el misterio no duro mucho a inicios de agosto uno de los trabajadores hablo acerca de un experimento el cual consistía en tocar diferentes áreas de la lanza en busca de la causa de la muerte del trabajador, como resultado cualquiera que fuera herido por ella aunque fuese de manera insignificante terminaba de las misma forma que el trabajador. Cuando se dio a conocer la situación la ONU exigió la eliminación de la lanza sin embargo los países responsables E.U. y Rusia se opusieron al mandato de la ONU y continuaron en conjunto la investigación de las propiedades de la nueva arma que habían descubierto. A finales del 2002 las naciones del mundo exigieron que todo descubrimiento o desarrollo que tuviera que ver con la lanza fuera de orden público, E.U. fue el único que dio a conocer sus descubrimientos, esto trajo gran tención en ambos bandos que terminaron por separarse y seguir su investigación por separado. En 2003 la ONU promulgo la ley que reconocía a E.U. como el único país con aprobación para investigar la lanza sin embargo Rusia en completa no acepto la decisión de la ONU y envió a suelo Ártico alrededor de 10000 soldados con la orden de eliminar a todo aquel que no fuera ciudadano ruso. El resultado fue la masacre de todos los investigadores y trabajadores estadounidenses que se encontraban el área, la agresión provoco el enfado del pueblo estadounidense el cual envió una gran ofensiva en contra de Rusia. La guerra Rusa—Estadounidense tuvo como escenario principal a la Antártida y se extendió por alrededor de dos años culminando con la victoria de E.U. sin embargo durante el conflicto se desarrollaron y producción masivamente armamento derivado del análisis del material del cual se formaba la lanza, estas nuevas armas poseían capacidades defensivas absurdas, un tanque que antes podía ser destruido por una explosión de bajo nivel ahora no podía siquiera mostrar signos de daño después de recibir ataques de misiles balísticos. Después del conflicto E.U. obtuvo control total de la lanza llevándola a una instalación ultra secreta en el desierto de Nevada en el estado de California. En febrero del 2006 una nueva guerra se desato pero en esta ocasión se trato de una guerra encabezada por la unión europea en contra de E.U. en la cual el uso de armar de gran poder defensivo fue el centro de atención, ante esta nueva guerra E.U. solicito el apoyo del resto de las naciones del contienente americano, los cuales surtieron minarales y armamento. Por otra parte la Union Europea solicito el apollo de las fuerzas Rusas y Chinas las cuales apoyaron con tecnología y soldados. La batalla llego a un punto muerto en menos de 5 meses, ante esta situación el gobierno Europeo envió fuerzas de conquista a los países Africanos volviéndolos su fuente de recursos y soldados, el gobierno Chino, alentado por sus aliados, llevo acabo una guerra relámpago en contra del resto de los países asiáticos. El gobierno Japonés ante la amenaza inminente a su territorio solicito apoyo a E.U. el cual reforzó las costas japonesas y con ello impidió la invasión china. Ante el caos la ONU y la OTAN fueron abolidas y desmanteladas en menos de un mes. La guerra consumió al mundo sin embargo el continente de Oceanía fue el único en evitar en entrar en el mismo o eso fue al principio, el gobierno Ruso envió una Fuerza de más de un millón de soldados conquistándolo fácilmente, obligando a los pobladores a construir navíos. Los pueblos sudamericanos sintiendo un gran descontento por la cercanía de las fuerzas Europeas en sus fronteras marítimas promulgaron neutralidad ante el conflicto y decidieron vender sus armas y minerales al mejor postor, ante el abandono de los pueblos sudamericanos el gobierno E.U. forzó a Canadá a firmar un acuerdo, en el cual el territorio canadiense pasaba a formar parte de Estados Unidos. En 2007 un soldado Estadounidense, estacionado en la Antártida, cayo por en una grieta matándolo enseguida, durante la operación de recuperación del cuerpo se descubrió en la profundidad del suelo Ártico un gigantesco ser de origen desconocido, tras el descubrimiento el ejército E.U. envió equipos de investigación con la esperanza que fuera un hallazgo que les otorgara la victoria en la guerra sin embargo la información del descubrimiento fue filtrada y como resultado ocurrió una segunda gran batalla en la Antártida. La batalla fue de alrededor de un año y no hubo ganador alguno, la batalla termino con un cese al fuego, este resultado se debió a la separación del gobierno chino de la alianza con Rusia y la Unión Europea, la revolución a gran escala del pueblo africano, la negativa de Sudamérica a seguir proporcionando materiales para la guerra, la revolución en el continente de Oceanía y al repudio de las personas de continuar con la guerra. Para 2009, con la guerra finalizada, la población mundial se había reducido a la mitad, los recursos naturales sufrieron escases a nivel mundial y se formaron cinco grandes facciones en el mundo, el gran imperio chino, que abarca gran parte de Asia, la alianza del pacifico, constituida por Estados Unidos, Japón y Oceanía, la Unión Ruso-Europea, la comunidad de los pueblos Sudamericanos y el frente unido africano. En 2010 las 5 facciones establecieron en la antartida puestos de investigación. En 2011 un nuevo conflicto se presentó en la Antártida, después de la muerte de varios miembros de la facción Ruso—Europea a manos del imperio chino, causo gran tensión entre las 5 facciones, para evitar una nueva guerra se negoció la entrega del suelo del Ártico a la facción Ruso—Europea. En 2013 imágenes filtradas del desarrollo de armas gigantes por parte de los rusos y europeos encendió el enfado del resto de las facciones pidiendo el desarme de aquella arma, el gobierno ruso fue el primero en responder diciendo que su desarrollo era con fines pacíficos, esta postura fue secundada por los europeos, estas declaraciones provocaron la desconfianza de todas las facciones y desato una nueva carrera armamentista, creando una guerra fría a nivel mundial. Actualmente aún existe mucha fricción entre todas las facciones y se mantiene una pregunta en la cabeza de todos ¿Cuándo estallara una nueva guerra? – el profesor parecía bastante preocupado por lo que nos acababa de decir – bueno aquí termina la lección por favor hagan un reporte de todo lo visto en cla… — el profesor no pudo terminar su frase debido a que un gran estruendo sacudió al edificio – parece que comenzó – el susurro del profesor causo un gran pánico en los estudiantes – por el momento todos diríjanse a los refugios subterráneos.

— Shinji parece que es nuestro turno de brillar – Mari tenía una expresión bastante seria – hay que dirigirnos rápidamente a la base.

Solamente asentí ante sus palabras y nos dirigimos rápidamente a la salida de la escuela, donde ya nos esperaba un vehículo militar que no reconocía. _¿Qué es lo que ha comenzado?_ esa pregunta estuvo mi mente todo el camino hasta que el vehículo se detuvo. _¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora?_


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 ¿Qué demonios ocurre?

Al llegar a la instalación militar varios soldados estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, llevando armas y municiones.

— Shinji no te separes de mi — mari que estaba a mi lado tenía una expresión bastante severa.

Un hombre de mediana edad llevaba un típico traje militar con barias insignias en él se nos acercó rápidamente y con un saludo militar se presentó — Cabo Otsuki Minato, se me informo que los pilotos Shinji Ikari y Mari Illustrious deben ser llevados a la base subterránea donde recibirán más información — ambos asentimos ante las palabras de aquel hombre y lo seguimos en silencio hasta el interior de un edificio de 4 pisos de alto, totalmente echo de concreto, en el interior del primer piso se encontraba una gigantesca plataforma, la cual funcionaba como elevador de carga, el oficial militar nos guio asía un pequeño elevador, al entrar el panel del control poseía 5 botones para los pisos 1, 2, 3, 4, y subsuelo, al presionar el botón correspondiente a subsuelo el elevador comenzó un descenso bastante brusco que continuo por varios segundos. Al detenerse la parte trasera a nosotros se abrió mostrando un pasillo totalmente blanco con cientos de señalamientos de direcciones — por favor síganme — el misterioso soldado nos guio a través de varios pasillos hasta que llegamos a una habitación donde ya se encontraban mis padres.

— Shinji, Mari gracias a ambos por venir tan rápido — mi madre parecía estar bastante agitada

— Teniente General Gendo Ikari — Mari se dirigió a mi padre con un saludo militar — ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Ante la pregunta de Mari mi padre saco un folder con diversas imágenes en las cuales se mostraba soldados desembarcando — Al parecer los que realizaron el primer movimiento fueron los del imperio chino, enviaron una flota que ha desembarcado en Yugawara.

— ¡Eso es imposible! la segunda flota del pacifico nunca permitiría que alguna nave enemiga la atravesara — Mari parecía bastante consternada por las palabras de mi padre.

— Eso sería en una situación normal sin embargo mi superior el General Nagisa ordeno que permitieran el paso de las fuerzas Chinas.

— ¿Por qué el General ordenaría algo como eso?

— Al parecer tiene sus dudas con respecto a la efectividad en combate de la unidad eva

— ¡Pero eso no es motivo para permitir el paso al enemigo!

— Si lo es, a ellos no les importa cuántas vidas se pierdan solo desean probar si la nueva arma que tanto les ha costado realmente es eficaz en un enfrentamiento — mi padre parecía bastante molesto — la unidad eva es nuestra carta de triunfo en esta guerra es por ello que hay muchas dudas con respecto a la eficacia del mismo, si la unidad no es capaz de acabar con las fuerzas enemigas aquellos que se opusieron en un principio al proyecto tomaran esta oportunidad para darle fin al mismo.

— ¿Cuántas fuerzas enemigas llegaron?

— alrededor de 300 soldados, 30 tanques, 20 aviones, tres porta aviones, 3 cruceros, 4 acorazados y 6 destructores.

— Maldición enviaron demasiados soldados — la conversación entre mi padre y Mari me causo un gran malestar, _soldados _al escuchar esa palabra recordaba la invasión del geo—front, no quería que eso ocurriese de nuevo.

— Eso no es todo — mi padre tomo otro folder en el cual había una foto de lo que parecía una gran araña — eso es algo que el imperio llama spider, sus especificaciones son desconocías solamente conocemos el hecho de que fue construido usando como referencia al _gigante congelado_ por lo que puede ser un enemigo con características semejantes al eva sin embargo su potencial sigue siendo desconocido

El teléfono que se encontraba en la habitación sonó ruidosamente, mi madre lo tomo y después de unos segundos se dirigió a todos — El general Nagisa ha ordenado el despliegue de las fuerzas de Hakone.

— Shinji, Mari prepárense para el despliegue de ambos evas.

— ¡Sí! — ambos respondimos al mismo tiempo.

Después de que mis padres abandonaran la habitación Mari saco, de una pequeña repisa, dos trajes uno de color azul claro con franjas de blanco en los hombros y muslos y otro morado con franjas moradas.

— Es hora Shinji espero puedas cubrirme correctamente — mari se acercó y me entrego el traje azul claro — el día de hoy inicia una nueva guerra.

— Mari realmente piensas matar a las personas — al saber que seriamos desplegados y que estaríamos pelando contra seres humanos no podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de todos en el geo—front.

— Esto es un ataque enemigo, si no asemos nada ellos masacraran a los nuestros — la respuesta de Mari era tan natural y a la vez perturbadora

— No puedes estar seguro de ello si intentamos hablar con ellos estoy seguro que podremos llegar a un acuerdo — no deseaba pelear y tampoco entendía por qué teníamos que hacerlo.

— Ellos no están aquí para hablar s i no para matar — Mari comenzó a quitarse el uniforme de la escuela

— ¡O-oye Mari que estás haciendo!

— Obviamente necesito quitarme la ropa para ponerme el traje — ella no parecía avergonzada por sus acciones.

— En-entiendo pero porque lo haces enfrente de mí — ante las acciones de mi compañera voltee mi mira en dirección al suelo

— Para que dejes de pensar en cosas inútiles, en este momento solo debes concentrarte en una sola cosa ayudarme.

— Pe-ro eso no es motivo suficiente para que agás algo así

— ¿Acaso no te gusta? — Mari parecí estar bastante alegre por como estaba actuando — no deberías preocuparte mucho por cosas como estas cuando estas apunto de ir al campo de batalla.

— Lo entiendo — no me sentía bien al recordar todas mis experiencias pasadas en el eva.

— Debes apresurarte Shinji, debemos reportarnos en el centro de mando — Mari había terminado de prepararse y con una cara picara dijo — debes apresurarte o es acaso que quieres que yo te ayude con la ropa.

— Q-que — su sugerencia mi sorprendió en gran medida — no es necesario yo puedo hacerlo solo.

— Esta bien, esperare afuera así que apresúrate

Asentí ante las palabras de Mari y me apresure a cambiar mi uniforme escolar al traje de piloto, aunque lo que me molesto en gran medida fue el hecho de que el número en el traje y el color eran diferentes a lo que recordaba. Al salir del cuarto Mari me dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba el centro de mando.

Entramos a un enorme espacio era justo a lo que recordaba el centro de mando de NERV sin embargo las ropas de las personas eran uniformes militares.

— Teniente Mari Illustrious y Teniente Shinji Ikari se reportan para el servicio — las palabras de mari me sorprendieron en gran medida no sabía que ella fuera un oficial militar y mucho menos que yo también lo fuera.

— Teniente Ikari y Teniente Illustrious se procederá a informarles los detalles de la operación — la voz de una mujer que recordaba muy bien, era la voz de Misato — las fuerzas enemigas ya han tomado posesión de gran parte de la costa de Yugawara y su fuerza principal se dirige en esta dirección, si los enemigos toman a Hakone nuestro secreto se sabrá y las cosas se pondrán aún más caóticas la misión consistirá en interceptar la avanzada enemiga y destruir su unidad principal.

— Entendido Coronel — Mari asintió ante las palabras de Misato y comenzó a caminar

— Shinji — escuche la voz de mi padre y dirigí la vista hacia donde él se encontraba — confió en ti — esa simples palabras impidieron que me moviera de mi lugar

— Shinji apresúrate nuestra orden ha sido dada necesitamos apresurarnos — la voz de Mari me saco de mis pensamiento.

— Ya voy Mari — me apresure a alcanzar

Ambos nos dirigimos al lugar donde se encontraban en suspensión los evas

— Shinji — la voz de mi madre se escuchó atreves de los altavoces — la unidad 00 aún tiene defectos por arreglar así que no te precipites.

— Entendido — al contestar a mi madre me dirigí a observar a la unidad que pilotearía la unidad 00, cuyo color era de un azul claro que me recordaba al cabello de Rei.

— Shinji acabemos rápido con esto — Mari me hablo mientras se encontraba abordando la cabina de la unidad 01 — démosle su merecido a los idiotas invasores — ella parecía muy emocionada por el hecho de salir a pelear.

— Si — solo pude responder apáticamente mientras entraba en la cabina de la unidad 00

_— Ambos pilotos se encuentran listos _

_— Iniciando la secuencia de liberación_

_— pernos primarios liberados_

_— Pernos secundarios liberados_

_— Anclas de sujeción liberadas _

_— Los evas se dirigen al elevador_

_— Elevador cargada ambos evas están listos para el despliegue _

En la cabina en una ventana de comunicación apareció Misato _—_ Shinji, Mari demuéstrenles que no caeremos sin pelear

— Entendido

—_ Iniciando secuencia de salida, ambos evas aparecerán en las cercanías del lago Ashinoko y de ahí procederán al suroeste._

Con el anuncio final el elevador inicio su rápido asenso a la superficie, el cual duro unos pocos segundos.

— Shinji — Misato apareció nuevamente en la comunicación — debido a que la unidad 00 necesita energía del cordón umbilical, tendrás que permanecer como respaldo, se te proporcionara equipamiento para tiros de larga distancia, solo en caso de emergencia tendrás que retirar el cordón umbilical y apoyar a la unidad 01 — al terminar de darme instrucciones tome el rifle de larga distancia y observe que la unidas 01 no poseía ningún cordón umbilical.

Ante mi duda abrí un canal de comunicación con la unida 01 — Mari estarás bien sin el cordón umbilical — mi pregunta causo que Mari pusiera una mira de gran confusión.

— Shinji la unidad 01 está equipada con un órgano S2 con la cual es capaz de mantenerse activo por largos periodos de tiempo.

— Mari te encargaras de entablar combate de corta y media distancia — Misato comenzó a ojear documentos que se encontraban en su mano y con voz autoritaria se dirigió a ambos — inteligencia acaba de informar que el enemigo a detenido el avance de sus tropas terrestres y solamente permanece en movimiento el spider

— Al parecer el gobierno chino también desea probar la eficacia de su enorme robot — una nueva venta de comunicación fue desplegada y la que apareció era la docto Ritsuko — su diseño consiste principal en una enorme esfera sostenida por ocho piernas las cuales le permiten tener gran estabilidad, sin embargo esa también es su gran debilidad si consiguen destruir la mayoría de ella el combate se habrá terminado, de igual forma sus reflejos son torpes pero su velocidad es algo que deben tomar en cuenta.

— Estoy de acuerdo, pero el enemigo sabe que apuntaremos a sus piernas como primer objetivo así que seguramente las habrán reforzado. La mejor estrategia será que Mari se enfoque en llamar su atención mientras Shinji se encargara de destruir las piernas.

— Entendido — la respuesta de Mari y mía se escuchó al mismo tiempo.

— Shinji más te vale destruir esa cosa antes de que sea eliminada — sus palabras con un tono burlón, no me daban un buen presentimiento

_— El objetivo se aproxima _

— Es veloz — Mari estaba bastante sorprendida por la gran velocidad del enemigo, cuando este se detuvo de repentinamente

— No se confíen, Mari comienza con el ataque a corta distancia

— Entendido

— _Una gran cantidad de energía ha comenzado a ser acumulada en el centro del enemigo — _Un enorme rayo fue disparado, dando de lleno contra la unidad 01 — _daños severos en el eva_

_— El escudo A.T. fue destruido totalmente_

_— ¡_Mari!

— Que ocurre Shinji — La voz de mari logro tranquilizarme — no habrás pensado que algo como eso bastaría para acabar conmigo verdad

— Mari retírate de inmediato — Misato estaba bastante sorprendida por el ataque del enemigo — Shinji ayuda a recuperar la unidad 01 y ambos retrocedan de inmediato si esa cosa vuelve a disparar estaremos en serios problemas

— _El enemigo ha comenzado a recargar energía _

Mari y yo nos alejamos rápidamente del enemigo

—_ El objetivo ha dejado de acumular energía y comenzado su movimiento nuevamente_

_— El rango de ataque del enemigo es de un radio máximo de 100 Kilómetros_

_— El enemigo ha acelerado intenta poner ambos evas en línea de tiro _

_— _Maldición esa cosa es demasiada rápida si no podemos perderla estamos perdidos — Mari estaba bastante preocupada por la poco alentadora situación

— Shinji sepárate de Mari y ve en dirección del enemigo

— Imposible si hago eso esa cosa me matara de un tiro

— Escucha Shinji la unidad 01 ha perdido y el cable umbilical de la unidad 00 está a punto de llegar al limite su única oportunidad de sobrevivir es atar directamente al enemigo, escucha sé que tienes miedo sin embargo si esa cosa los quisiera destruir lo haría en este momento — solo podía pensar en que ella tenía razón — el motivo por el cual no puede hacerlo se debe a la potencia de fuego, su ataque conlleva un enorme retroceso por lo que si esa cosa disparara en movimiento seguramente terminaría destruyéndose y por otro lado su gran velocidad solo es útil con el propósito de acercarse a sus presas y después destruirlas mientras huyen de el

— Misato yo aún no he perdido — Mari estaba bastante molesta por la sola mención de su derrota — Shinji entrégame el rifle de largo alcance seré tu respaldo

— Pero — estaba bastante preocupado por la condición de la unidad 01

— No hay tiempo para dudar dirigente en contra de esa cosa y cuando lo logres distraer yo lo eliminare

— Entendido — le entregue el rifle y me dirigí en contra de esa cosa

— _El objetivo se ha detenido, se prepara para disparar_

_— Su objetivo es la unidad 01_

Sin pensar mucho decidí cortar el cordón umbilical y dirigirme de frente, lo cual causo que el enemigo desviara su mira en mi dirección y abrió fuego

** — ¿_Por qué peleas?_**

**_ — No quiero que Mari muera_**

**_ — Deseas protegerla _**

**_ — Si_**

**_ — Ella solo te causara dolor, no es mejor dejar que muera y aprovechar la oportunidad para escapara_**

**_ — No _**

**_ — Porque No, esa chica la acabas de conocer y no sabes ni quien es_**

**_ — Pero eso no es motivo para abandonarla_**

**_ — Pero tampoco hay motivo para arriesgar tu vida por ella _**

**_ — No permitiré que ella muera _**

**_ — ¿Que te motiva a pelear? acaso no ves que pelear solo alargara tu sufrir, abandónala como siempre has hecho, escapar de lo que te causa dolor siempre ha sido tu manera de resolver las cosas_**

**_ — ..._**

**_ — No tienes por qué morir aquí por una desconocida, sal del eva y nunca vuelvas a pilotear o es acaso que deseas sufrir de la misma manera nuevamente_**

**_ — ..._**

**_ — Tu no eres un guerrero solamente eres un niño que se esconde de todo aquello que le lastima, siempre escapando nunca aceptando sus errores _**

**_ — yo_**

**_ — Heres patético_**

**_ — ..._**

**_ — Todos te abandonan por ser indeciso y débil_**

**_ — Quiero cambiar_**

**_ — Que conseguirás si cambias_**

**_ — No lo se_**

**_ — Para que cambiar si no se conseguirás nada, acaso no siempre has pensado que obedecer lo que los demás te dicen siempre es lo mejor _**

**_ — Te equivocas yo nunca he pensado de esa forma_**

**_ — Siempre esperas que alguien te diga que debes hacer, nunca has actuado por ti mismo_**

**_ — Yo_**

**_ — Tu solo buscar la aprobación de los demás pero nunca te has aceptado es por ello que todos te abandonan_**

**_ — ..._**

**_ — Dime porque peleas_**

**_ — ..._**

**_ — Deja todo y escapa, huye del dolor y el sufrimiento_**

**_ — No lo hare_**

**_ — ¿Por qué no? Nadie espera nada de ti, no tienes por qué ayudarla_**

**_ — Te equivocas yo no deseo perder a nadie, no quiero que las personas que son valiosas para mi mueran, quiero protegerlos a todos_**

**_ — Aunque eso te lastime a ti_**

**_ — Mientras ellos estén a mi lado jamás estaré solo, habrá momentos tristes pero sé que también habrá momentos felices._**

**_ — Pelearas para protegerlos_**

**_ — Si, no dejare que nadie muera los protegeré a todos_**

_— La unidad 00 a recibido el golpe directo del spider_

_— Coloquen en la pantalla la imagen del eva_

_—_ Misato el spider abre una compuerta en parte frontal para disparar el láser, si logramos darle antes de que dispare podremos destruirlo

— Shinji, cual es la condición de la unidad 00 — Misato estaba bastante preocupada

— Descuida la unidad 00 es bastante resistente

_— Daños de la unidad 00 mínimos_

_— El escudo A.T. se mantiene estable la unidad 00 puede seguir luchando_

_— Sorprendente los niveles de sincronización han rebasado el 90% _

_— _Mari me encargare de llamar su atención por favor asegúrate de destruirla antes de que sea asesinado

— Te has vuelto bastante arrogante

— Encontré un motivo para pelear eso es todo

— Heres idiota

— Tal vez, sin embargo te protegeré

— Heres un verdadero idiota

— Comencemos Mari

— Entendido

La enorme araña robótica retrocedió rápidamente evitando que me pudiera acercar, al tomar distancia comenzó a recargar nueva mente la energía, sin embargo el disparo de Mari dio por un costado del cañón, el spider oculto rápidamente el cañón y retrocedió aún más esperando alejarse del alcance del rifle

— Parece que realmente el cañón es su punto débil — Misato parecía aliviada de tener una forma de destruirlo

Sin embargo cada vez que me acercaba el comenzaba a recargar energía y desplegaba el cañón, Mari dispara con el rifle provocando que el spider cancelara su ataque y retrocediera, pero hasta el momento aún que los tiros fueran precisos no bastaban para destruirlo.

— _La energía de la unidad 00 está a punto de agotarse_

— Mari solo tienes un último disparo no falles

— No seas arrogante Shinji, te demostrare como lo elimino de un solo disparo

Al acercarme nuevamente el spider libero un disparo con poca potencia, logre evadirlo por cuestión de centímetros y fue cuando ocurrió el cañón del enemigo exploto

— Lo vez Shinji te dije que lo conseguiría

— Bien hecho Mari, lo lograste a tiempo el eva 00 ha perdido toda energía

— No es momento de relajarse aún no han destruido al enemigo, Shinji ahora que la unidad 00 no puede moverse permanece en su interior.

— Déjanos disfrutar de nuestra victoria anciana — Mari hablaba bastante molesta mientras se acercaba a la ubicación del spider

— Muy valiente no señorita perdedora

— Que has dicho anciana

— Perdedora, perdedora

— Vamos a tranquilizarnos primero tenemos que acabar con el trabajo — sugerí que termináramos primero el combate antes de comenzar a discutir entre nosotros

_— El piloto enemigo ha salido en una capsula de escape_

_— No caerá muy lejos de la unidad 01_

_—_ Mari recupera la capsula y ayuda a recuperar a la unidad 01

— Entendido

Habíamos ganado, el combate había finalizo sin embargo mi conciencia comenzó a desvanecerse

— Shinji, oye Shinji que ocurre — solo pude escuchar la voz de mari antes de perder la conciencia totalmente.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

En una pequeña habitación, de la sección médica, se encontraba descansando profundamente un joven de cabello castaño.

— ¿Dónde estoy? Este lugar es — al recobrar la conciencia la primera impresión que tubo del lugar fue el techo, el cual recordaba con poco agrado

— Buenos días príncipe — la persona sentada a su lado se burlaba de la condición del joven

— Mari que sucedió

Con un ligero suspiro Mari golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de Shinji — Perdiste el conocimiento

El fuete impacto del golpe de Mari le causó un gran dolor al joven de cabello oscuro — ¿Por qué me golpeas?

— Cerca de dos días — la joven de gafas mostro un semblante decaído — es el tiempo que estuviste dormido

— Gracias por preocuparte por mi — Shinji mostro una agradable sonrisa

— Por supuesto que estaría preocupada si mi compañero repentinamente se desploma — Mari tenía el rostro rojo y contesto de manera apresurada

— ¿Cómo termino todo?

— Tuvimos suerte el enemigo comenzó a replegarse en el momento de que su arma principal fue inhabilitada, la Unidad Táctica Móvil y el piloto están siendo analizados en este momento.

— ¿Unidad Táctica Móvil?

La joven de cabello castaño tomo el cuello de la camisa de Shinji y lo jalo fuertemente — Sabia que tu estupidez no conocía limites pero esto ya es demasiado, debes recordar que todo aquella tecnología basada en la cosa gigantesca de la Antártida es llamada Unidad Táctica Móvil

— Enserio, yo realmente no sabía nada acerca de ello — Mari soltó el cuello de su camisa — pero que no Misato avía dicho que esa cosa se llamaba spider

— Realmente eres todo un inútil, spider es solo el nombre clave de la unidad, todas las naciones dotan de nombres diferente a sus respectivas Unidades, un ejemplo de ello son los evas que son Unidades Tácticas de tipo humanoide.

— Los demás países también construyen cosas como esas

— Por supuesto, su construcción es considerada como una prioridad por todas las naciones del mundo debido a que las armas comunes no pueden atravesar los campos A.T.

— Esa cosa tenía un campo A.T.

— Si, pero era basura una simple mina N2 podría haberlo destruido enseguida, el problema era su velocidad que impidió fijar el blanco y ese cañón que atravesó mi campo A.T. — ella se encontraba deprimida al recordar su humillante derrota — es realmente preocupante saber que los chinos pueden crear ese tipo de cosas, si el piloto hubiera sido de su elite nosotros hubiéramos perdido sin duda alguna

— El piloto enemigo como se encuentra

— Fue capturado y en este momento está siendo sometido a diversas pruebas

— ¿Qué ocurrirá con él?

— Sera eliminado al finalizar los exámenes

— Porque hay que eliminarlo, no podríamos tenerlo encerrado, no hay ninguna necesidad de eliminarlo

— Ese no es el problema, si él fuera un piloto excepcional se encontraría la manera de obligarlo a pilotear para nosotros, pero su capacidad como tal es demasiado baja una prueba de ello es su pobre campo A.T., además se decidió su ejecución como acto humanitario

— ¡Desde cuando acabar con la vida de alguien es humanitario!

La mirada de Mari se ensombreció — Cuando la capsula de escape fue abierta lo que estaba en el interior no poseía forma humana, dejarlo en su estado actual solo prolongara su sufrir, deseas velo.

— Si

Después de colocarse su ropa Shinji, guiado por Mari, se dirigió a una habitación en la cual se encontraba un enorme vidrio que dividía la habitación a la mitad, de un lado se encontraba Shinji y Mari y del otro la mitad de un esfera en cuyo interior se encontraba un ser de apariencia grotesca, su cuerpo estaba compuesto por músculos y huesos expuestos, había protuberancias en todo su cuerpo, las venas, arterias, órganos todo estaba esparcido en todo el interior de la esfera, pero lo más perturbador el rostro de un niño podía ser avistado en la mitad de todo ese revoltijo de partes humanas.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Shinji no podía esconder su malestar por la escena

— El piloto enemigo — la respuesta vino de la doctora Ritsuko, que acababa de entrar en la habitación

— ¿Que le han hecho?

— Al parecer el gobierno chino busca la creación de pilotos por medios artificiales y él es uno de los sujetos de prueba

— Hola tu eres el piloto de lo que llaman eva — una voz robótica llamo la atención de todos

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Shinji estaba confundido por la voz de origen misterioso

— La voz de Yu Chang — Mari respondió la duda de Shinji

— Hola Yu ¿cómo te sientes? — la doctora Ritsuko pregunto a la masa de carne que estaba en la esfera

— Mi cuerpo se sigue degradando lentamente, mi fin no está muy lejos, tu debes ser Shinji Ikari

— S-si — respondió temerosamente

— Me alegra poder hablar contigo antes de que llegue mi fin, hay algo que quiero decirte.

— En que te puedo ayudar

— Solo quería darte las gracias

— ¿Las gracias? Porque

— Seguramente el proyecto que me creo será cancelado, debido al fallo en mis capacidades, si el proyecto es cancelado muchos niños se salvaran así que por eso te agradezco.

Shinji no sabía que responder ante las palabras de Yu solamente asintió con la cabeza y salió de habitación rápidamente.

— La oscuridad del mundo comenzara a mostrarse a partir de ahora — las palabras de Mari solo sirvieron para recordar la escena anterior.

En una enorme oficina dos hombres, Gendo Ikari y Kozo Fuyutsuki discutían

— Al parecer no somos los únicos que investigan los genes del ángel — Fuyutsuki leía atentamente la información que se le había entregado

— Si, las demás facciones y organización buscan con desesperación la forma de incrementar su poder

— Realmente es un poco desalentador pensar que no somos los únicos que se han percatado del poded de los ángeles

— No importa si ellos realizan la misma investigación, nosotros poseemos la otra mitad del rompecabezas — Gendo tenía una sonrisa siniestra — nosotros seremos los primeros en dominar el poder de los ángeles

— El proyecto Adán y Eva finalmente comenzara

— Y con ello nuestra victoria estará asegurada

_Confidencial_

_Reporte Yu Chang_

_Edad: 17 años _

_Sexo: Masculino_

_El sujeto en cuestión ha perdido toda forma humana y carece de métodos para sustentar su propia vida. Es el resultado de experimentos en seres humanos, llevados acabo por los científicos chinos y el doctor Lu Zhang, talentoso genetista y experto en el campo de biomecánica, se desconoce el número de víctimas del experimento sin embargo Yu Chang informó que él es el vigésimo sexto sujeto de prueba del orfanato Zhang, inteligencia ha reportado cerca de 40 orfanatos con este nombre esparcidos por todo el territorio del imperio chino por lo que es imposible rastrear el origen de Yu y el número total de personas sacrificadas._

_Según el joven Yu el profesor seleccionaba a los niños basándose en su genética, una vez que el profesor hallaba a un joven prometedor la familia de este era eliminada y el niño acababa en el orfanato Zhang donde al alcanzar la edad de 15 años eran llevados por el doctor y nunca regresaban._

_El joven Yu menciona que el profesor lo selecciono al demostrar una gran habilidad para sanar y por ello fue llevado a un laboratorio donde fue inyectado en repetidas ocasiones con Genes del gigante, inteligencia menciona que dichos genes son extraídos del gigante encontrado en la Antártida, al recibir los genes comenzó a perder su forma original y fue confinado en la esfera, que servía también como cabina del spider._

_Los exámenes psicológicos han demostrado la pérdida total de contacto con la realidad, en ocasiones se presentan episodios de lucidez mental sin embargo la mayor parte del tiempo cree estar en el orfanato, posee episodios suicidas y homicidas, se recomienda la eliminación._

_Se desconoce el propósito final de la investigación_

_Nuestros espías reportan que el proyecto de Lu Zhang fue cancelado, debido a su incapacidad de dar resultados satisfactorios_

_Informe complementario _

_Proyecto: Adán y Eva_

_El sujeto Shinji (Adán) ha demostrado, en el enfrentamiento contra el Spider, el despertar imperfecto de los genes implantados en su cuerpo sin embargo su organismo aún no ha alcanzado la madures suficiente para soportar la carga de los mismos, la prueba de ello ha sido el desmallo sufrido por el sujeto, se recomienda seguir la observación._

_Infórmeme de inteligencia_

_El Barón rojo_

_La primera flota estadounidense fue destrozada en cuestión de segundos, un objeto similar a los evas fue el responsable de la aniquilación de la primera flota, su poder y maniobrabilidad son superiores a la unidad 00 y 01, inteligencia reporta que el objeto ha sido construido en Alemania por la traidora, la doctora Naoko Akagi, los aliados informaron que el número de muertos es cero lo cual demuestra la habilidad del piloto y la unidad, se recomienda evitar enfrentamientos directos en contra de él._

_E.U. ha denominado a este enemigo El Barón rojo haciendo alusión a Manfred von Richthofen, piloto alemán que demostró gran habilidad durante la primera guerra mundial. _

Un hombre de aspecto descuidado murmuro para si mismo— La situación solo empeorara de ahora en adelante, me pregunto quién será el primero en ser destruido

Shinji y Mari se encontraban caminando por los pasillos interminables de color blanco de la base subterránea de las fuerzas de autodefensa

— Mari segura que sabes cómo llegar al centro de mando — pregunto Shinji bastante desanimado

— Por supuesto es solo que estamos tomando un pequeño desvió — la joven saco el pecho mientras se señalaba con el pulgar derecho — confía en mí se lo que hago

— Realmente tengo mis dudas con respecto a creer eso

— Oye Shinji — la voz de Mari tomo un tono sereno y serio — Que opinas sobre lo que los chinos hicieron a Yu?

— Es un acto despreciable, jamás perdonaría a las personas que hacen lo que quieran con las demás sin importarles lo que piensen

— Shinji eres demasiado bueno para estar involucrado en una guerra — Mari se acercó a Shinji y coloco sus brazos detrás de el — estoy de acuerdo que jugar con la vida de otros es imperdonable pero a veces es necesario

Shinji sintió un dolor en la parte trasera de su cuello — Oye Mari que hiciste — retirando los brazos de la chica Shinji sobo su cuello

— Nada, solo inyecte un poco de vitaminas — la actitud de Mari era sospechoso pero Shinji decidió pasarlo por alto — Shinji sabes todas las Naciones buscan poder militar y algunas utilizan métodos poco humanitarios — Mari coloco su manos en una puerta que se encontraba en el final del pasillo — y Japón no es la excepción — al abrirse la puerta lo que se encontraba en el interior eran decenas de niños acostados en camas, todos estaban conectados a varias máquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

— _La cuna_ — Mari tenía una mirada llena de tristeza — aquí son traídos niños de todos los lugares que forman la alianza del pacifico y son sometidos a tratamiento de genes con la esperanza de que se conviertan en excelentes pilotos en el futuro

— ¿Pilotos? — Shinji estaba dudoso por las palabras de Mari — porque necesitarían crearlos, no basta con solo buscarlos

— Shinji en el mundo hay una gran cantidad de personas con habilidades para ser pilotos pero la gran mayoría son considerados como desechables debido a que su capacidad para sincronizarse con las Unidades Tácticas es bastante baja — Mari se acercó a uno de los niños y comenzó a acariciar su cabello — solo a las personas con un porcentaje superior al 60% se le concede el privilegio de volverse un piloto, las personas que son capaces de volverse pilotos son escasas y el número se reduce aún más para aquellos pilotos que son realmente excepcionales, los niños que se encuentran en este lugar son sometidos a un tratamiento genético con el cual buscan incrementar su nivel de sincronización.

— De verdad se puede mejorar la sincronización de esta manera

— Los científicos creen que en el caso de que un piloto portara genes similares a los del gigante de la Antártida, este será capaz de conseguir una sincronización perfecta, con la cual se obtendría un poder más allá de lo imaginable.

— Que sucederá con ellos si falla el tratamiento

— Los que se encuentran en este lugar son los únicos que sobrevivieron al tratamiento y aun que su condición es estable nadie sabe si despertaran

— Entiendo, sin embargo en este momento las unidades se encuentran dañadas, es imposible movilizarlas en este momento — Misato se encontraba en su oficina, hablando con un general del ejército de E.U.

— _Entendemos la problemática que poseen, sin embargo la eliminación de la unidad enemiga es necesario para la conquista de Europa_

— Sé que es de máxima importancia eliminar al Barón rojo pero en estos momentos es imposible hacer algo como eso

— _Señorita Misato, usted más que nadie debe odiar a los Europeos así que le pido que ordene de envió de la unidad 02_

— La unidad 02 aún no ha sido probada, así que su despliegue no será autorizado

— _Por favor señorita Misato, mientras la unidad enemiga siga de pie no podremos iniciar la invasión a Europa_

— Maldición usted es demasiado insistente, mi superior el teniente general Gendo Ikari viajara en los próximos días a E.U. para tratar este asunto con su superior así que deje de molestarme — Misato colgó el teléfono de manera ruidosa — si fuera por mí ya habría acabado con ellos — murmuro melancólicamente

Los siguientes sucesos tuvieron lugar un día antes

En la oficina del Teniente Coronel

— Teniente Mari, en próximos días yo y la doctora en jefe Yui Ikari saldremos del país por un tiempo, mientras estemos alejados su deber de observar al sujeto Shinji Ikari será su principal misión.

— Entendido, pero antes de retirarme señor Ikari por que mantener la terapia de genes en secreto de Shinji

— La posibilidad de que se niegue a tomarla es alta

— Pero hacerlo de esta forma no es cruel

— Señorita Mari las guerras no dan lugar a la bondad, otros países son mucho más agresivos con sus experimentos humanos

— Lo sé pero si Shinji se enterara que esto puede ayudar a esos niños estoy segura que el aceptaría

— Desea intentar decirle la verdad señorita Mari, sabiendo que de negarse tanto su hermano y los demás niños nunca despertaran

— ...

— Tome su decisión — Gendo saco de su escritorio una pequeña jeringa con un extraño liquido en ella — si deseas decirle la verdad necesitaras pruebas — entrego la jeringa a Mari — o simplemente sigue como hasta ahora

— De acuerdo — Mari se retiró de la oficina

— Él es la última pieza de nuestro plan, el será la llave de nuestra victoria el primer ser humano que alcanzara el poder de los ángeles — Gendo murmuro con gran satisfacción

En china en una pequeña habitación se encontraba Lu Zhang revisando los documentos de su investigación

— Malditos japoneses por su culpa he perdido todo lo que tenía — desesperado tiro todos los documentos al suelo — si tan solo tuviera más fondos podría lograrlo, pero esos malditos y sus máquinas me han arrebatado mi sueño — tomo una foto donde aparecían tres personas —Lin perdóname no pude lograr nuestra meta — sus lágrimas salían como mares — si tan solo tuviera una muestra más de esos genes podría conseguirlo — completamente derrotado tomo una pistola y la apunto a su cabeza — si no puedo cumplir con mi promesa de que sirve estar vivo

— Oiga profesor baje esa arma — una voz que provenía de la parte más profunda de la habitación, hizo que Lu Zhang bajara su arma, era un hombre que no pasaba de los 40 llevaba un traje negro, su cabello pulcro y ordenados y una sonrisa burlona — le traigo un pequeño presente — el hombre con un aspecto elegante saco de su bolsillo una jeringa llena de sangre — lo que tengo aquí es la respuesta que busca

— La respuesta que busco

— Por supuesto que si profesor, lo que ve aquí es la sangre del joven que porta los genes de ambos mensajeros

— No hay dos mensajeros maldito no juegues conmigo — una gran ira se apodero de Zhang

— Se equivoca mi estimado profesor, hay uno en la Antártida y otro en Japón

— Eso es imposible si realmente existiera todos las naciones lo sabrían

— Bueno nadie lo sabe porque lo mantiene muy bien guardado — el hombre movía graciosamente la jeringa — escuche profesor esto puede darle lo que necesita para salvar a su muy querida hija

— Eso puede darme otra oportunidad de salvar a Kumiko — menciono dudosamente

— Por supuesto, pero esto no es gratis

— Dime que es lo que deseas y te lo daré

— Deseo su cooperación — el hombre se acercó lentamente Zhang — sus conocimientos son muy valiosos y serán bastante provechosos para mi jefe — el hombre saca una hoja de papel y la coloco enfrente del doctor — ahora que dice doctor traicionara a su patria por su hija

— Lo hare, hare lo que sea por mi hija

— Estupendo entonces permítame llevarlo a usted y a su hija a...

Roma, Italia

— Hola padre he venido a pedir su consejo — un joven de no más de 18 años, con una piel tersa y blanca como porcelana cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules, se encontraba cerca de una capilla de estilo barroco

— Adelante hijo, estamos para ayudar a todo el que lo necesita — un sacerdote de edad avanzada recibió al joven

Ambos entraron al interior y se dirigieron al confesionario

— Padre sabe que sucede si el mensajero pronuncia sus órdenes

— El cielo ordena y los hombres obedecen

— Correcto — la respuesta del padre complació al joven — sabe si se acerca la hora en que nosotros empezamos nuestro movimiento

— Joven Andriano Di Salvo nosotros solo nos moveremos, cuando el mal contamine el alma humana

— Y como llama a lo que está ocurriendo padre Francisco

— Una pequeña desviación de los designios del cielo

— Maldición, si no hacemos algo para qué demonios existimos

— Tu sed de sangre y gloria es semejante a la de tus antepasados, sin embargo nosotros solo somos observadores cuando el momento llegue nos moveremos

— Malditos ancianos, cuando ese momento llegue el mundo ya estará bajo el control de ese bastardo

— Tu naturaleza inquieta será tu fin, aguarda el momento en que tu enemigo baje la guardia y será tu victoria

— Así que solo nos limitaremos a observar por el momento

— Correcto

— Maldición

— Por cierto supe que tu herma Lucretia Di Salvo ha sido enviada a una misión de reconocimiento al lejano Oriente

Soltando un lago suspiro Andriano respondió — Si fue enviada a Japón, su superior piensa que están ocultando algo de gran importancia

— Tu hermana es la elección perfecta después de todo es mitad japonés ella se mezclara perfectamente, solo espero que ella sepa cuál es su lugar

— Jejeje esa tonta no tiene el valor de traicionarnos — una sonrisa tenebrosa apareció en sus labios — ya que si lo hace ellos sufrirán las consecuencias y yo mismo me haría cargo de ella.

— Espero que no haga algo tonto sería una pena perderla

El kremlin Moscú, Rusia

— Jajajajaja — un hombre barbudo de 30 años, de cabello negro canoso con gran musculatura y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, reía alegremente en la oficina del primer ministro — Esos japoneses realmente son admirables mira que repeler a las fuerzas chinas sin mucho esfuerzo es algo sensacional

— Boris, sabes para que te he llamado — un hombre joven, con un traje gris, cabello negro hasta la cintura y una apariencia afeminada hablo con voz solemne — los japoneses que se supone no poseen acceso al gigante en la Antártida, pelearon de manera excepcional contra el spider, dime que piensas

— Jajajajaja esos japoneses ocultan algo y muy grande la pregunta es ¿dónde? y ¿por qué? — Boris estaba muy entretenido riendo que no se percató que una tercera persona entro en la oficina, era una bella joven de no más de 17 años con un sedoso cabello plateado y un cuerpo bien dotado para su edad.

— Hola Elena

— Hola camarada Petrov

— Por favor solo llámame con mi nombre — el joven hombre pidió con un gesto de la mano que la joven tomara asiento.

— Hola hermana, parece que fuimos llamados para la misma misión — Boris extendió su mano en dirección de Elena, que se encontraba sentada al lado

— Por favor no me dirijas la palabra estorbo — la joven con una voz seca y fría, desprecio totalmente a Boris

— Maldita bruja, solo porque tienes buen cuerpo no quiere decir que puedas tratarme así — la actitud burlona de Boris de tiempo atrás había desaparecido por completo

— No quiero escuchar esas palabras de un tipo que jamás ha tenido una novia — la actitud fría de Elena no se perturbo en absoluto

— Tranquilos ambos — el joven primer ministro tranquilizo a los dos hermanos — hoy los he llamado por una misión que solo los miembros más talentosos de la familia Ivanov pueden cumplir — ambos hermanos estaban atentos a las palabras del joven — serán enviados para infiltrarse en Hakone Japón, nuestros espías informan que hay una gran cantidad de recursos que entran a esta ciudad sin embargo estos recursos desaparecen sin dejar rastro, ustedes dos serán enviados con la misión de saber que ocurre en ese lugar.

— Entendido camarada primer ministro Vladimir Petrov — ambos hermanos respondieron

— Les deseo suerte Elena y Boris Ivanov — la hermana abandono la habitación dejando solo a su hermano y al primer ministro

— Boris ya sabes lo que tu hermana ha estado haciendo

— Si — su personalidad burlona desapareció totalmente

— Asegúrate de eliminar todo aquello que sea una distracción para ella

— Camarada por qué tenemos que arrebatarle todo a esa niña

— Ella no es humana, solo es nuestra arma y como tal solo debe enfocarse en su misión.

Zúrich Alemania

En una pequeña habitación una joven se despedía de su amigo

— Así que realmente te iras — una joven de cabello rojizo estaba bastante triste por la partida de su amigo

— Descuida Asuka regresare tan pronto entregue mi informe a Misato — contesto mientras empacaba sus cosas

— Kaji en realidad eso de ser doble espía, debe ser difícil para ti

— Puedes apostar que así es sin embargo alguien tiene que hacerlo

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

— Creo que cerca de 4 días

— Es bastante realmente necesitas tanto tiempo para entregar un informe o es acaso que solo deseas pasar tiempo con esa mujerzuela — la actitud de la joven reflejaba bastante descontento

— Vamos Asuka, además de entregar mi informe necesito información sobre el piloto de la unidad 00

— El primero de todos los pilotos, yo también quisiera conocerlo y demostrarle que la mejor de todo el mundo soy yo

— No sé si eres la mejor piloto pero si tienes la boca más floja de todas

— Kaji idiota — Asuka lo golpeó fuertemente en el estomago

— Sigues siendo igual de violenta

— Y tú también eres un idiota sin remedio — Asuka tomo una pequeña hoja de papel y comenzó a plegarla — yo también quisiera salir de aquí aunque fuera por corto tiempo

— Asuka realmente no deseas escapar de tu prisión — una expresión seria apareció en el rostro de Kaji

— Aquí esta mamá no puedo irme si ella sigue aquí — una expresión de gran tristeza apareció en el rostro de Asuka mientras que la hoja, que ahora era un avión de papel, flotaba por el viento — los pilotos excepcionales no poseemos libertad sin importar la nación o la facción, somos simple herramientas para su propia codicia, nuestra libertad no está permitida

— Asuka — Kaji hablo con un tono bajo y lleno de lamentaciones

— Kaji cuando estés en Japón traerme un recuerdo y déjame leer el informe sobre Shinji Ikari — Asuka formo una sonrisa forzadamente — deseo saber cómo es el primero de todos los pilotos — se acercó a Kaji y le arranco un cabello — esto es la prueba de que me dejaras leer el informe

— Asuka realmente deseas saber tanto como es el

— Si — ella asintió vigorosamente — después de todo no sé por qué, pero cada vez que escucho su nombre me empieza a dolor la cabeza e imágenes borrosas aparecen en mi mente, quiero saber quién es el en realidad

Kaji soltó un gran suspiro y se acercó a Asuka — Esta bien princesa le traeré todo lo que pueda sobre Shinji Ikari

— Gracias Kaji — Asuka saco un pequeño dispositivo de su ropa — parece que me llaman para la prueba de sincronización, adiós Kaji — Asuka salió rápidamente de la habitación

— Realmente esa chica se esfuerza demasiado

— Hola doctora Naoko Akagi — Kaji saludo de manera amable a la mujer

— Entonces te iras hoy a Japón

— Correcto, desea enviar algún mensaje a su querida hija

— ¡Ella no es mi hija! — Contesto con un tono de ira y desprecio — ella solo es un error

— Vamos no sea así ella sola logro completar a Melchor, Gaspar y Baltazar

— Aun que se deshizo por completo del nombre Magi

— No se podía esperar otra cosa después de todo si las hubiera nombrado Magi, estas se hubieran destruido por ser construida por una desertora y traidora

— Ella solo hizo lo que quería eso es todo

— Heres bastante cruel con tu propia sangre

— Ritsuko es solo uno de mis errores más grandes y yo misma lo corregiré — la doctora salió de la habitación, con bastante molestia

— Creo que es hora de partir a Japón — Kaji tomo su maleta y salido de su habitación


	6. capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

— Shinji despierta — la voz de mari resonó en la habitación de Shinji

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Es hora de ir a la escuela

— Lo que quise decir es porque rayos estas en mi habitación

— Tus padres me pidieron que cuidara de ti

— Esta bien que cuides de mí, pero no es necesario que entres a mi habitación

— Lo siento pero no me iré hasta que te levantes y te prepares para la escuela

— Maldición — Shinji estaba molesto mientras se dirigía a la escuela

— Sigues molesto por lo de la mañana

— Por supuesto se supone que tu deberías ser la que me cuide y no yo a ti

— Vamos no te molestes por insignificancias

— Realmente no te entiendo, solo me despertaste para que preparara tu desayuno y almuerzo

— Puedes verlo como mi pago por cuidarte

— No ases nada además de comer, jugar y dormir, yo soy el que ha tenido que hacerse cargo de todo desde que mis padres salieron e incluso cuando te mudaste me obligaste a llevar las cosas a tu habitación

— No tienes por qué molestarte, aunque no lo creas mi trabajo es bastante desgastante

Shinji soltó un gran suspiro — cuanto tiempo tardaran mis padres en volver

— El Teniente General regresara en dos semanas y la doctora Yui cerca de un mes

— Así que hasta entonces yo tendré que cuidar de ti — Shinji dijo bastante desanimado

— Buenos días Shinji — su amigo Kensuke saludo a Shinji en el momento que este entro al salón.

— Hola Kensuke

— Shinji sabes acerca de los rumores — una cara lasciva apareció en su rostro — el día de hoy estudiante nueva estará entrando en tu salón

— Enserio — la noticia no causo ninguna reacción en Shinji

— Vamos amigo anímate un poco, dicen que es una belleza

— Realmente no estoy muy interesado

— ¿Que ocurre contigo? pensé que al saber de la nueva chica estarías lleno de emoción

— Parece que nuestro amigo cambio y ya no le interesan estas cosas — Toji, que acababa de llegar, tenía un rostro bastante tenso

— Buenos días Toji — Shinji recibió a su amigo con una cálida sonrisa

— No tiene nada de buenos — contesto de manera arrogante

— Vamos Toji que te ocurre para actuar de esa forma — con tono sarcástico Kensuke pregunto

Toji dejó caer sus hombros en derrota antes de responder — Mis padres serán trasferidos a E.U. como personal de apoyo

— Entonces tú también te marcharas con ellos

— No, mi hermana y yo nos quedaremos, es una verdadera molestia tener que cuidar de alguien que no hace más que comer, dormir y jugar, si pudiera escoger preferiría tener que cuidar de una chica hermosa en lugar de mi tonta hermana

— No sabes lo que dices Toji, es mucho más trabajo tener que cuidar de alguien así — Shinji dirigió su mirada a la chica de gafas de la parte trasera del salón

— Shinji puedo ir a tu casa después de clases — restándole importancia a las palabras de Toji, Kensuke se dirigió a su otro amigo — ya que tus padres no están es la oportunidad perfecta para buscar los secretos del Teniente General

— No creo que allá algo como eso en casa pero si tienes tanto interés está bien.

— Genial podre encontrar todos los secretos detrás de los evas

En ese momento la campana que marca el inicio de clases sonó, Kensuke se marchó y todos tomaron asiento.

— Buenos días a todos — un profesor de edad avanzada, encargado de la clase y profesor de ciencias saludo a todos los estudiantes — hoy tengo buenas noticias para todos, una nueva compañera se nos unirá el día de hoy — el anuncio del profesor causo la euforia de los varones — por favor pasa — una chica de cabello castaño atado en una cola de cabello, de ojos azules y de una altura similar a la de Shinji, entro al salón — ella es Asami Sasasegawa y será su compañera a partir de hoy

— Es un gusto conocerlos Soy Asami Sasasegawa por favor trátenme bien — su voz era débil pero de alguna forma bastante adorable

— Es hermosa y tan tierna — Toji estaba completamente impresionado por la chica transferida, mientras todo el grupo festejaba tener a una hermosa chica como ella con ellos

— Por favor siéntate en la parte trasera — el profesor le indico que se sentara a un lado de Mari

— Profesor por que manda a la chica nueva a la parte trasera — uno de los chicos de la clase pregunto

— Eso es porque todos son unos idiotas y si ella se sentara en la parte delantera seguramente todos ustedes no prestarían atención a sus lecciones

— Eso es tan malo profesor — todos los estudiantes varones lo dijeron al mismo tiempo

— Es el fin de esta discusión, es hora de empezar las clases

— Si — todos contestaron poco animados

Al finalizar las clases todos los estudiantes salían de la escuela cuando Shinji recibió un mensaje

De: Mari

Asunto: Idiota

Espero encuentres la manera de evitar que tu estúpido amigo valla a tu casa. Después de todo ahora que estás viviendo conmigo no quiero que nadie no autorizado pise su interior

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Shinji se sentía molesto por la manera en la que Mari le trataba

— ¿Que ocurre Shinji? — Kensuke, que se encontraba a su lado, le pregunto

— Nada es solo que recordé que hoy tengo cosas que hacer en el cuartel y no puedo ir a casa, hasta que atienda el asunto con mi superior

— ¡hee! No puede ser yo quería visitar la casa del Teniente — Kensuke estaba bastante decepcionado

— Lo siento pero me tengo que ir — Shinji corrió en dirección de donde recordaba que estaba el cuartel

— Es una promesa, más te vale cumplirla

— Ahora que se supone que haga — Shinji suspiraba mientras caminaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo — no tengo idea de donde me encuentro — su decepción por no saber cómo regresar a su casa, desmoralizaba su confianza — tal vez deba llamar a Mari para que venga por mí — cuando saca su celular para pedir ayuda a su amiga un fuerte ruido, proveniente de un callejón, llamo su atención — ¿Quien está ahí? — Al no recibir respuesta alguna Shinji se dirigió al lugar de donde venía el sonido — Tu eres...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar la persona se puso de rodillas y coloco sus manos en el suelo mientras inclinaba su cabeza — Por favor no me hagas daño — se trataba de la chica que acababa de ser transferida — perdóname, perdóname yo no quería seguirte — la chica dijo rogando y con ojos llorosos

— Porque te disculpas

— Estas enfado por que te seguía a la base donde guardan sus armas

— ¿Por qué me sigues a un lugar como ese?

— Para robar información

— Por que deseas robar la información

— Mi superior me ordeno espiar

— Entonces tú trabajas para un enemigo

— Si — la chica empezó a llorar — si es necesario estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que no me hagas daño

— No eres muy buena para el trabajo de espionaje — Shinji ofreció su mano derecha, para ayudarla a levantarse — además no creo que seas capaz de entrar al cuartel y yo no te haría daño

— Muchas gracias — le agradeció la ayuda — entonces no tienes problema con llevarme al cuartel

— Eso tampoco lo puedo hacer — Shinji estaba confundido por la manera en la que la chica actuaba

— ¿Por qué? Pensé que me ibas ayudar a entrar — sus ojos mostraban gran decepción

— Bueno en primero porque eso sería malo para mi país y segundo no se en donde estamos — sus ojos mostraban derrota

— ¡Heee! No puede ser como es que no sabes ni siquiera donde estas

Mientras rascaba su mejilla y apartaba la vista respondió — Bueno es un tanto difícil de explicar

— Entonces quieres que yo te guie — Asami se señaló a si misma

— Sabes dónde está el cuartel

— Si antes de ser envida a investigar me informaron de la posición de los lugares importantes

— ¿Realmente eres una espía? — Shinji no creía lo que la joven le decía

— Po-r supuesto que si — realizo un puchero por la incredulidad de Shinji

— Entonces sabes dónde está mi casa

— Si — la chica inclino la cabeza — acaso tampoco sabes dónde está tu casa

— Cla-ro que se dónde está, pero si logras llevarme demostraras que en realidad eres una espía

— Así que es una prueba de mis habilidades — sus ojos mostraban una gran determinación — está bien confía en mi te llevare a tu casa en poco tiempo

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa ambos se detuvieron y la chica mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrogante — Lo vez te dije que podía traerte rápidamente

— Si eres muy buena aun que realmente tardamos mucho en llegar — Shinji se dirigió a la puerta — deseas pasar

— No estas preocupado por dejar pasar a tu enemigo

— Realmente no te veo como mi enemigo — dio una sonrisa cándida — eres demasiado mala en lo que se refiera a espiar, así que no creo que no tengo por qué verte como una amanezca

— Que cruel eres yo me esfuerzo bastante en mi trabajo — empezó a llorar por ser despreciada

— Tranquila, no quiere decir que sea malo — con un gesto de la mano insistió en que se acercara y ambos entraron a la casa

— Hola Shinji — al entra, Mari lo recibió — ¡Oh! y que no es esta la espía

— L-a bruja — Asami temblorosamente apunto a Mari

— Así que ya la conociste — Mari se acercó a Shinji ignorando a la pobre Asami — dime qué opinas de secuéstrala y pedir una recompensa — la pobre Asami comenzó a temblar

— Tu broma es de mal gusto — Shinji coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Asami — No debes preocuparte ella solo intenta molestarte

— Que aburrido eres Shinji y dime señorita espía pretendes seducirlo y llevarlo a tu país

— Y-o yo nunca aria algo como eso — Asami retrocedió y se ocultó en la espalda de Shinji

— Mari deja de molestarla

— Esta bien pero a cambio debes preparar la cena — Mari señalo bolsas de supermercado que se encontraban en la mesa del comedor — ya he preparado los ingredientes solo falta que la prepares

Shinji soltó un profundo suspiro — Ya tenías planeado todo esto verdad

— Correcto Shinji — Mari dirigió su vista a la chica que se escondía en la espalda de Shinji

— Mientras preparas todo yo tomare a la pequeña espía — Mari jalo el brazo de Asami que estaba tan sorprendida que no opuso resistencia — la llevare a interrogar

— ¡Nooo! Por favor ayúdame — con su tierna voz suplico por ayuda a Shinji

— Resiste Asami — la respuesta natural de Shinji solo provoco el llanto de Asami

Mari la llevo al baño, de donde comenzaron a salir sonidos bastante estimulantes para un adolecente. Shinji se esforzó en cocinar la cena para tres personas mientras ignoraba los gritos de Asami pidiendo ayuda

— Esto es extraño — Shinji estaba bastante desconcertado por no poder encontrar el arroz — Mari compraste arroz — cuestiono a su amiga, que seguía en el "interrogatorio" de Asami, la única respuesta por parte de Mari fue un rotundo no. Shinji decidió salir en busca de una tienda de auto servicio cercana.

— Me alegro que no tuviera que ir lejos por el arroz — Shinji se dirigía de regreso a su casa mientras pensaba que debería pedirle a Mari que le muestre los alrededores — realmente es muy diferente a lo que recuerdo.

— Miau, miau — una chica de cabellos plateados se encontraba de cuclillas mientras hacía sonidos de gato — miau — repentinamente dirigió su vista a Shinji — tú tienes el mismo olor — su voz era fría y monótona

— Disculpa — el no entendía que estaba ocurriendo y simplemente se quedó parado en su lugar

— Tu eres igual que Elena

— No conozco a nadie con ese nombre

— Tú tienes el mismo olor que Elena

— Conque te encontrabas en este lugar Elena — un hombre musculoso y con una cicatriz apareció del lado contrario de la calle

— Hola estorbo

— Que cruel eres con tu hermano mayor

— Un estorbo es solo un estorbo

— Maldita — el hombre con cicatriz estaba bastante molesto

— Estorbo — la chica de cabello plateado se puso de pie y se dirigió a el lugar donde estaba el que decía ser su hermano — debemos marcharnos

El hombre solo chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a caminar en dirección de Shinji, seguido por su hermana y ambos desaparecieron en la noche

— Que fue todo eso

Shinji regreso a casa y termino de preparar la cena

— Que bien huele — dijo Mari que había salido del baño llevando un short corto y una blusa blanca — es muy bueno en la cocina — tomo asiento en la mesa — estoy segura que con tus habilidades en lo domestico podrás encontrar una buena esposa

— Si, si — Shinji contesto desanimadamente — donde se encuentra Asami

— Oh te refieres a Lucretia

— ¿Lucretia?

— Si, al parecer su verdadero nombre es Lucretia Di Sola

— Entonces en realidad es una espía

— Que cruel eres Shinji — Lucretia estaba recargada en una pared llevando un conjunto similar al de Mari — ya te había dicho que era una espía

— Pero no pareces una — Mari se acercó a Lucretia — para mí solo luces como alguien bastante débil, aun si me digieran que eres una espía no lo crearía sin prueba alguna

— Ustedes son muy malos — la pobre se encontraba temblando — primero Mari abusa de mí y después dudan de mi palabra

— Pero es bueno que seas tan tierna — Mari coloco su mano en la cabeza de Lucretia, esto provoco que ella comenzara a llorar — si no fueras así de tierna ya te habría eliminado

— Basta Mari, deja de asustarla — Shinji intercedió por el bien de la joven indefensa

— Que fastidioso eres siempre acabando con mi diversión — Mari se alejó de Lucretia y Shinji comenzó a servir la comida

— Ven Lucretia es hora de comer — Shinji ayudo a que se pusiera de pie y ambos se sentaron — por cierto que tipo de interrogatorio te hizo Mari

Mares de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los tiernos ojos de Lucretia — Ya no me podre casar

— Tranquila Lucretia, estoy seguro que Mari no te hizo nada serio

— Ella me, ella me — no pudo completar la oración y solo se dedicó a llorar

— Que le hiciste Mari

— Solo me divertí un poco con ella, deseas que te muestre el "interrogatorio" intenso al que la sometí por ti mismo

— Me niego — Shinji respondió cortantemente — Lucretia perdona a Mari ella nunca se controla

Con sollozos y voz poco entendible dijo — Tú me abandonaste con ella debes tomar la responsabilidad por lo que hizo

— ¡EHHHH!

Los tres terminaron de comer y una gran duda surgió en Shinji — Lucretia ¿dónde te hospedas?

— mmm... no recuerdo

— No recuerdas

— Sé que es en una posada pero no sé dónde este

Mari dejo caer sus hombros antes de hablar — Sabes que hay más de 20 posadas por esta área

— No puede ser ¿que se supone que haga?

— Ya sé por qué no te quedas esta noche conmigo — Mari sonrió de manera espeluznante

— ¡Nooooo!

— Espera Lucretia, Mari tiene razón si no sabemos dónde está tu posada puedes terminar encontrando a personas muy malas, así que lo mejor es que te quedes esta noche aquí, hay una habitación libre donde puedes dormir y no te preocupes por Mari las puertas pueden ser cerradas por dentro

— Que gentil eres Shinji — lagrimas salieron de sus ojos — muchas gracias prometo no ser una molestia.

— Descuida

De esa forma los tres durmieron en habitaciones separadas

La mañana siguiente los tres estaban listos para partir sin embargo un momento antes de que partieran alguien toco la puerta — Quien podrá ser tan temprano

Shinji abrió la puerta y la persona que se encontraba del otro lado era Kaji — Buenos días Shinji

— Kaji

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo me alegra que no me hallas olvidado

— Shinji quien es — Mari se acercó a observar al invitado

— ¿Quién es? — Lucretia con curiosidad observo al visitante

— Oh se ve que el tiempo no pasa en vano — Kaji llevo su mano derecha a la barbilla — ya estás en la edad en que te interesan las mujeres, aunque debo admitir que tener dos chicas al mismo tiempo debe ser difícil

— No es lo que te imaginas, ellas solamente están aquí por algunas circunstancias

— Vamos no seas tan modesto, muchos chicos ya quisieran estar cerca de estas dos bellezas

— Que repugnante, que un hombre mayor diga eso es bastante asqueroso

— Él es una persona lujuriosa

La respuesta de Mari y Lucretia no afectaron en nada a Kaji — Bueno puede que sea un tanto lujurioso pero conozco las leyes, además hoy vine solo a pedir prestado a Shinji por el resto del día

— Esta bien puedes llevártelo — Mari empujo a Shinji fuera de la casa — pero solo lo puedes tener hasta que termine la escuela, después tienes que devolverlo

— Esp-era espera Mari

— Muchas gracias Mari prometo devolverlo en una sola pieza

— Aguarden que acaso mi opinión no importa

— Shinji resiste — Lucretia con un tono sarcástico dijo las mismas palabras que él le había dicho la noche anterior

— Hacia donde nos dirigimos — Shinji pregunto mientras estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto de un carro compacto

— Nos dirigimos a un pequeño parque donde nadie nos interrumpa

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Bueno es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, si no mal recuerdo la última vez fue hace tres años

— Realmente ha sido tanto tiempo

— Si, el tiempo vuela

Un gran silencio invadió al automóvil y sigo de esa forma hasta que llegaron a su destino

— Bueno Shinji te traje a este lugar para preguntarte acerca de Asuka Langley Soryu

— Asuka

— Si, tú la conoces

—... — Shinji no sabía cómo responder después de todo el conocía que Asuka era originaria de Alemania y actualmente no conocía su situación — ¿por qué quieres saber?

— Ummm principalmente porque ella parece conocerte, sin embargo es imposible después todo ella nunca ha salido de la base o mejor dicho nunca la han dejado salir.

Al escuchar que ella no podía salir de donde quiera que la tenían, con gran preocupación le pregunto — ella se encuentra bien

— Antes dime si es que la conoces

— Se podría decir que nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, dime como se encuentra Asuka

— Ella se encuentra bien, aunque su libertad está restringida su energía es inagotable

— Ya veo — Shinji soltó un gran suspiro de alivio

— Bueno tenemos toda la mañana para hablar así que te contare todo lo relacionado a ella y a cambio tendrás que darme una foto tuya

— Una foto

— Si, ella quiere saber cómo eres así que una foto sería buena

— Pero creo que sería imposible que se la entregues después de todo estamos en guerra

— No te preocupes por esas cosas, no olvides que soy un espía que trabaja en Alemania

— Ya veo

— Bueno empecemos

Los dos hablaron acerca de Asuka toda la mañana hasta que callo la tarde y solo el sentimiento de querer verla persistió en el corazón de Shinji

Al regresar a su casa Shinji encontró en el suelo del recibidor un par de zapatos que no recordaba haber visto antes

— Así que tú eres Shinji Ikari que poca cosa — Shinji levanto la vista y encontró un chico de su misma edad con una apariencia bastante extravagante y llamativa — yo soy Jhon Erstein y soy el piloto de la unidad 02


	7. capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

Mari, Shinji y el joven de nombre Jhon se encontraba en la sala, discutiendo la visita repentina del joven — En pocas palabras este sujeto llego a Japón esta mañana y se nos ordenó mostrarle el cuartel y los alrededores — Mari estaba desanimada por tener que cuidar del recién llegado

— Considérenlo un honor, ustedes dos son tan inútiles que no pudieron acabar con el enemigo rápidamente — el chico llevaba un traje blanco y su cabello se encontraba teñido en mechones de diferentes colores.

Mari no podía soportar la actitud arrogante del nuevo piloto — Shinji hazte cargo de este fastidio tu solo

— ¡Yo!

— Si, este sujeto solo ha estado hablando acerca de conocerte y demostrar que eres inferior a el

— Pero eso no es razón para que yo tenga que llevarlo

— Por supuesto que sí es motivo — Mari coloco un brazo detrás de la cabezas se Shinji y le susurro — si él no te agrada solo tendrás que abandonarlo en algún lugar y pensar que el nunca vino

— Señorita Mari, soy muy consciente de sus intenciones y no necesito de una niñera solo, requiero se me informe la ubicación de la base

— Si es eso todo lo que necesitas — Mari busco un bolígrafo y una servilleta — aquí tienes

— Muchas gracias señorita y Shinji Ikari la próxima vez que nos veamos te mostrare que tu solo eres un inútil — el joven Jhon se marchó no sin antes estrechar la mano de Mari y lanzar una mirada llena de desprecio a Shinji

— ¿Qué le ocurre? — desconcertado por la actitud del visitante Shinji acudió a Mari por respuestas

— Bueno una manera fácil de ponerla, tú no le agradas

— Eso cualquiera lo puede ver, lo que yo quiero saber es porque me desprecia tanto.

— Bueno, según los registros él es un alto oficial en la Marina Estadounidense, criado desde joven para ser el mejor en todo y no le grada la gente que consigue su rango por medios que no sean el trabajo duro

— Ese es motivo suficiente para despreciar a alguien

— Si, en estos momentos los rangos oficiales y demás no importan mucho si puedes convertirte en un piloto de una unidad táctica móvil, tu y yo sin necesidad de realizar formación de tipo militar logramos rangos de tenientes, el por otro lado solo se volvió piloto después de llegar a ser vicealmirante, así que él piensa que tú que lograste tu rango a través de la habilidad de piloto eres despreciable

— Pero en ese caso a ti también debería despreciarte

— Bueno eso se debe principalmente a que yo le ayude en sus estudios durante la academia militar.

— Tú estuviste también una academia militar — Shinji se sorprendió por la declaración de su amiga

— Eso ocurrió hace bastante tiempo y nunca me gradué así que no importa mucho

— ¿Porque la dejaste?

— Bueno eso se debe a cierto problemático chico que se metía en muchos problemas

— Entonces fuiste expulsada por relacionarte con alguien problemático

— No fui expulsada, la abandone o mejor dicho me dieron la orden de salir de ella y venir a Japón a cuidarte

— Eso quiere decir que yo soy el chico problema por el que dejaste la academia — Shinji se señaló así mismo

— Correcto desde hace 3 años que estoy cuidando de ti

— Pero aun no entiendo por qué necesito de alguien que me cuide

— Bueno niño problema porque no le preguntas a Misato lo relacionado a tu intento de escapar de casa o el hecho de querer usar el eva para vengarte de los que se burlaban de ti o la ocasión que tus padres se enteraron que no asistías a clases desde el inicio de semestre y como esos hay cientos y cientos de incidentes con respecto a tu falta de disciplina.

—... — Shinji no podía defenderse de las acusaciones de Mari, ya que él no poseía recuerdo alguno de esos incidentes

— Bueno no tienes que preocuparte por cosas del pasado, solo recuerda que puedes apoyarte en mi para lo que sea — Mari se levantó del sofá — ahora por favor prepara la comida

— Si — un hombre musculo se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela de Shinji — hemos localizado un sitio bastante interesante , la seguridad es bastante exagerada como para un simple campo militar, además de que hay demasiado personal no combativo y el tamaño de su base también es bastante sospechoso, los sensores demostraron que hay algo bajo tierra

— Entonces es como pensábamos ellos ocultan algo de gran valor

— ¿Cómo procederemos?

— Una unidad táctica móvil ya ha sido infiltrada con éxito, la misión es simple deja que nuestra querida muñeca se divierta con las unidades enemigas mientras tú te encargas de robar todos sus secreto, después retírate y regresa con la información

— ¿Qué ocurrirá con Elena?

— Ella será el señuelo y cubrirá tu escape

— La abandonaremos

— Correcto, descuida no tienes de que preocuparte estoy seguro que ella tendrá la victoria y después será recogida y traída de vuelta a su amada jaula

— Entendido camarada

En la mañana siguiente durante el inicio de las clases dos cosas preocupaban al joven Shinji, una era la chica que decía ser una espía Asami/Lucretia y la otra era el chico de traje blanco y cabello colorido Jhon — Porque ustedes dos están en mi asiento

— Quería agradecerte por la cena de la última vez, acaso soy una molestia

Asami tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y su tono era débil por otra parte Jhon simplemente se limitó a mirar por la ventana ignorando a Shinji

— No tienes que agradecerme Asami, por otro lado Jhon te podrías ir de mi asiento

— No

— ¿Por qué no?

— Este lugar estaba vacío así que lo tome

— Sabes tú no eres un estudiante de este lugar, así que no entiendo que ases aquí

— Observo tu ineficacia y falta de disciplina

— ¿Por qué?

— Para demostrar que soy superior a ti en todo sentido

— Hola a todos por favor tomen su asiento — El profesor entro y lo primero que llama su atención era el chico de cabello colorido — tú no eres de esta clase por favor retírate de inmediato

— Entendido — el joven se puso de pie y se fue — esto aún no termina Shinji Ikari.

Durante el descanso los Shinji se había unido a Mari y disfrutaban de su almuerzo

— Realmente ese tipo me molesta demasiado

— No deberías préstale atención si realmente te molesta tanto

— Me pregunto si realmente podre llevarme bien con ese sujeto

— Eso es algo que solo el tiempo dirá, por cierto Shinji solamente me pediste que te acompañara para que pudieras quejarte

— Bueno quería saber si tú podrías pedirle que deje de acosarme

— Si lo que quieres es un favor este te saldrá algo caro — la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven interrumpió su conversación

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es el timbre de mi celular — Mari observo detenidamente la pantalla de su celular — parece que tenemos un gran problema entre manos, un enemigo surgió del lago Ashinoko debemos marcharnos — sin terminar su almuerzo ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la escuela donde ya los esperaba el mismo vehículo de la última vez.

En centro de comando todo el personal se encontraba preparado para cualquier cambio en la situación

— El enemigo no se ha movido desde su aparición — Misato se encontraba nerviosa por la aparición repentina del enemigo — hasta el momento solamente sea comprobado que se trata de una unidad Rusa llamada _Grizzli_

— Coronel las unidades 00 y 01 pueden pelear — Mari cuestiono la condición de ambas unidades

— La unidad 00 es funcional sin embargo la unidad 01 no ha sido completamente reparada

— Sus unidades solo serán mi apoyo — la voz de Jhon que acababa de aparecer vestido con un traje eva completamente blanco atrajo la atención de todos — en este momento yo tomare el control de la operación, espero no le moleste Coronel Misato

— Descuide Vicealmirante, sin embargo no puedo permitir que un oficial de alto rango como usted marche solo contra el enemigo es inaceptable, permita que las unidades 00 y 01 sean su apoyo en caso de emergencia

— Lo permitiré solo por esta ocasión, Mari y Shinji les confiare mi espalda espero no sean una molestia

— Entendido vicealmirante — Mari respondió mientras lo saludaba — vamos Shinji tú también saluda

— Entendido

Los tres se dirigieron al hangar donde las tres unidades estaban alineadas

— Asombroso así que esta es la unidad 02 — Shinji no podía ocultar la magnificencia de la unidad, aun que esta era semejante a la unidad 01, esta poseía un color completamente blanco y en su brazo derecho llevaba escrito con las letras en color rojo U.S. Navy además llevaba el nombre de _Plutón _escrito en el brazo izquierdo

— No deberías asombrarte tanto las demás unidades en fabricación son semejantes a la unidad 01, la única diferencia son los colores — Mari observo con gran desagrado el nombre Plutón — Jhon veo que tu gusto por los nombres sigue igual

— No necesito que tú me lo digas Mari, ustedes dos deberían abordar y prepararse

— ¡Entendido!

— Los pilotos están listo

— Preparando asenso

— Todas las compuestas están abiertas

— El camino está despejado

— En enemigo sigue sin cambios

— Todo listo

— Desplieguen las unidades

— Las unidades han sido desplegadas

— La unidad 02 empezara la operación, Mari cuento contigo y Shinji evita meterte en el camino — al terminar de dar sus órdenes el joven oficial comenzó la aproximación de manera cautelosa

— Oye Mari porque su unidad tenia escrito _Plutón_

— Shinji en la antigua mitología romana _Plutón_ era el dios del inframundo se dice que todo aquel que entrase en su dominio se volvía su súbdito y jamás le desafiaba

— Por qué el escogería un nombre como ese para su eva

— El piensa que todas las personas deben servirle, es por ello que se identifica con él

— Ustedes dos dejen de hablar el enemigo a comenzado a moverse —

— ¿Qué es eso? — Shinji estaba extrañado por la forma del enemigo

— Que interesante así que la unidad enemiga realmente se asemeja a un oso — a Jhon no le preocupo en lo más mínimo el aspecto del enemigo y tampoco el hecho de que este se le acercaba a gran velocidad — ustedes dos protejan mi espalda yo me are cargo de esto — la unidad 02 comenzó a disparar sin embargo estas no atravesaban el campo A.T. — maldición — el fracaso de su primer ataque provocó la ira del joven — que demonios te crees, te destruiré sin falla alguna

— Ya inicio — Mari dijo preocupadamente

— ¿Qué ocurre Mari?

Mari soltó un ligero suspiro — cada vez que fallaba en algo o era desafiado por alguien siempre se volvía loco y comenzaba actuar imprudentemente — la unidad 02 estaba siendo obligada a retroceder mientras el _Grizzli_ seguía cargando en su contra a toda velocidad — hay que evitar a toda costa que este se le acerque más, si está basado en oso entonces sus garras deberían provocar un gran daño al eva

— Entendido

— Maldición esta cosa no sirve — al no poder perforar el campo A.T. Jhon soltó su rifle — tendré que emplear mi mejor arma contra esta cosa — tras sus palabras el brazo izquierdo de la unidad 02 se dirigió a la espalda y de ella retiro un enorme bastón y en la punta del mismo una gran hoja curva salió

— Eso es… — Shinji vio asombrado por la apariencia del arma — una ¡guadaña!

— Correcto Shinji Ikari

— Lo siento Jhon pero tu juguetico debe emplearse en corta distancia y debo recordarte que no sabemos cuánto daño podamos recibir si las garras de esa cosa

— Tranquila Mari, una de las características de _Plutón _es que él podía hacerse invisible gracias a su casco — la unidad 02 comenzó a perderse con el ambiente — lo ves Mari no debes comparar mi unidad con la tuya, la mía esta preparara para obtener la ventaja incluso en batallas a corta distancia — en una de las 4 enormes patas del _Grizzli_ un corte de gran tamaño apareció — al parecer su blindaje también posee una enorme resistencias — corte tras corte comenzaron a surgir en el enorme oso — te destruiré cuidadosamente — las palabras frías y sin emoción del piloto de la unidad 02 provocaron un escalofrió en el pobre Shinji — jajajajajaja, maldito no puedes defenderte en absoluto — de repente el enorme oso abrió su hocico — que planeas estúpido — un enorme rugido estallo

— Maldición esto no es bueno, Jhon aléjate de inmediato

— De que hablas Mari yo tengo la ventaja… — repentinamente su brazo izquierdo salió volando junto con la guadaña — que demonios ha sido eso, como es posible — Jhon observo el estado de su unidad y se percató que su camuflaje había desaparecido

Mientras Jhon se sumía en la desesperación por perder su brazo el enorme oso giro su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente a la unidad 02

— Quítate de ahí — Mari comenzó a correr en dirección a Jhon con la intención de quitarlo del medio

— Yo perdí, no yo no puedo perder, maldición yo no perderé ante un insignificante oso — al recuperarse del trauma observo como su enemigo comenzó a ponerse lentamente de pie — jajaja esa cosa es más grande que los evas — solo podía reír de su desgracia — las enormes garras del Grizzli se aproximaron en ambos sentidos — yo realmente moriré aquí

— No tienes tanta suerte — Mari logro alcanzarlo y sacarlo del alcance del enemigo — Shinji dispara todo lo que tengas mientras te aproximas, gana tanto tiempo como puedas — Mari comenzó a retirarse con la unidad 02 mientas Shinji distraía al enemigo

— Mari el cordón umbilical ha llegado a su alcance máximo

— Maldición, despréndete del cordón y sigue disparando

— Entendido pero recuerda que solo tengo cinco minutos de energía

— Descuida ese es tiempo suficiente para preparar el segundo paso, Jhon cuál es el estado de tu unidad — Mari espero una respuesta de su antiguo compañero de clases y este no decía nada — Maldición Jhon responde no tenemos tiempo

— El brazo izquierdo esta inservible y el campo A.T. está completamente neutralizado, todos los demás sistemas funcionan correctamente

— Realmente te dio una paliza, dime la guadaña aun es utilizable — Mari recogió la enorme guadaña

— Si — Jhon respondió mientras recibía su arma

— Mari la energía de la unidad 00 está a punto de agotarse así que por favor date prisa

— Tranquilo Shinji solo mantente vivo

— Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo — Shinji se encontraba en una situación bastante preocupante

— Shinji los ataques a media y larga distancia no funcionaran con esa cosa, nuestra única oportunidad es atacar directamente con las armas de corto alcance

— Pero que no si nos acercamos demasiado seremos los primero en ser destruidos

— Shinji Ikari tiene razón, acercarnos es un suicidio

— Ustedes dos sí que son cobardes, escuchen la unidad 00 y 01 no pueden durar en combate así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es inhabilitar unas de sus patas y dejar que la unidad 02 lo termine con su guadaña esa es nuestra única oportunidad — tanto Shinji como Jhon no podían objetar la decisión de Mari, debido a que no podían derrotarlo con sus armas — Shinji golpea con tu cuchillo su pata derecha delantera con toda tu fuerza y concentra tanto como puedas tu campo A.T. para minimizar los daños a la unidad

— ¡Sí! — Shinji soltó su enorme rifle, mientras sacaba su cuchillo y se precipito en contra del inmenso oso logrando un corte profundo en su pata sin embargo un fuerte impacto propinado por su garra izquierda destrozo completamente el torso de la unidad

— ¡Shinji! — Mari estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su amigo

— Estoy bien, sin embargo la unidad 00 ya es no es operable

— Descuida has hecho un gran trabajo el resto es nuestra responsabilidad — El _Grizzli _al ver que su objetivo ya no se movía desvió su atención a las otras dos unidades — realmente es un oponente fuerte, Jhon sigue el plan

— Recuerda con quien estás hablando, yo soy tu oficial superior

— No hay tiempo para eso solo prepárate, ya viene — la unidad enemiga no podía moverse tan rápido como antes debido a al estado de una de sus patas — solo tendremos una oportunidad más te vale no fallar — repentinamente el enemigo llego asta ellos y ataco sin reserva a la unidad 01 — maldición — el ataque sorpresa sorprendió en gran medida a Mari que solo pudo detener a medias el ataque — Jhon hazlo ahora — dio la señal de ataque y sin embargo nada ocurrió — maldición que ocurre contigo — un segundo ataque llego y sin oportunidad alguna la unidad 01 fue perforada de extremo a extremo por las enormes garras del _Grizzli _

— ¡Mari! — Shinji solo podía pensar en la muerte de Mari

— Te lo tienes merecido Mari Illustrious Makinami — la voz sombría de Jhon resonó en la cabina de la unidad 00 — eso te mostrara que nadie merece vivir si me desobedece — la unidad 02 aprovecho el momento en que el _Grizzli_ retiraba su garras y con su guadaña elimino de un solo corte su enorme pierna — esto es tan sencillo, ni pensar que ustedes tuvieron tantos problemas contra esto — con un nuevo corte desprendió el brazo izquierdo

_— __Vicealmirante podría explicar su forma de actuar _— Misato encontraba la forma en la que Jhon comenzó a actuar

— Que acaso no ve que estoy destruyendo al enemigo — con un solo movimiento el vientre del enemigo fue partido en dos partes de manera vertical

_— __A lo que me refiero es porque si tiene tanto poder no elimino al objetivo rápidamente y en su lugar espero hasta que la unidad 00 y 01 estuvieran desactivadas _

— Es muy sencillo el por qué solamente espere el momento para poder deshacerme de eso dos — otro corte de su guadaña fue suficiente para acabar con el enemigo — ahora que la mujer que me desprecio y abandono está muerta solo tengo que encargarme de su amante y después no tendrán más opción que rendirse

_— __Espero sea consiente que sus palabras pueden transformar a nuestras naciones en enemigas_

— Eso no es importante Coronel yo solo deseo eliminar a todo aquel que se me opone — Jhon se aproximó a una inactiva unidad 00 — al eliminar a este sujeto demostrare que soy superior a cualquiera — levanto su enorme guadaña — adiós Shinji Ikari fue divertido — la hoja callo y un golpe seco resonó — que demonios ha sido eso — la guadaña fue detenida en seco por la unidad 00

**_- Eliminar_** — una voz fría y profunda declaró sus intenciones

— Que ocurre contigo bastardo acaso no te gusto que eliminar a tu amante — la actitud arrogante de Jhon no causo efecto en Shinji, repentinamente un tercer brazo surgió de la espalda de la unidad 00 y tomo fuertemente el brazo derecho de la unidad 02 hasta romperlo — maldito quién demonios te crees que eres — la unida 00 soltó la guadaña y con sus dos brazos libres arranco la cabeza de la unidad 02

_— __Que demonios está ocurriendo_ — Misato y todo el personal estaba sorprendido por la forma en que la unidad 00 comenzó a sacar trozo tras trozo de la unidad 02

_— __la unidad 02 ha perdido todas sus funciones_

_— __el nivel de sincronización de la unidad 00 ha llegado al 100%_

_— __el entry plug de la unidad 02 ha sido extraído_ — la unidad 00 tomo el entry plug y ...


	8. Capitulo 7 Inicio de la aventura

Capítulo 7

_— __la unidad 00 extrajo el entry plugde la unidad 02_

Con sus enorme manos la unidad 00 rompió por la mitad el entry plug donde se encontraba Jhon y en una de sus palmas sostenía el cuerpo del joven piloto.

— Shinji detente — Misato seguía sin creer la situación tan poco creíble

— **_Eliminar _**— Shinji no hacía caso alguno a la súplica de Misato

Sin ningún tipo de duda la unidad 00 cerro su mano con gran fuerza, al abrirla nuevamente lo que se supone que antes era un humano ahora no era más que una mancha en el blindaje del eva.

— Shinji — Misato susurro el nombre del joven

—_la unidad 00 a comenzado a moverse_

_— _A qué lugar se dirige

— _Melchor y Gaspar predicen que se dirige a Tokio_

_— __¡¿_A Tokio?! Shinji detente ahora mismo y regresa a la base, es una orden de tu superior

— _el piloto ha cortado toda comunicación_

_— _Maldición que pretendes Shinji

— Coronel, le sugiero que elimine la amenaza de la unidad 00 — Fuyutsuki, que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento, realizo la sugerencia que nadie quería escuchar

— Aun es muy pronto para ese tipo de sugerencias

— Me gustaría pensar igual que usted, sin embargo el piloto ha cerrado las comunicaciones y marcha directo a la capital, usted al igual que el resto del personal sabe que este es un acto de traición y por ello debe ser eliminado

— Aun no sabemos lo que desea hacer eliminarlo solo por ello es...

— Perder el tiempo discutiendo sobre sus intenciones solo nos pondrá en desventaja

— Y que sugiere que ágamos

— La primera y segunda unidad blindada están cerca de la zona

— Desea atacar al eva con unidades blindadas, eso es ridículo solo sería enviar los a su muerte

— Veo que ha perdido la fe en Shinji rápidamente — Misato no podía negar la posibilidad de que Shinji terminara atacándolos — si el piloto desiste y regresa no habrá motivo para destruir a la unidad y eliminar al piloto, sin embargo si demuestra ser hostil será momento de detonar la mina N2 del entry plug

— Maldición — Misato solo podía molestarse por no poder tener otra solución

— _las unidades blindadas están a la espera del avistamiento de la unidad 00_

_— __las comunicaciones con el eva siguen cerradas_

La tensión en el centro de mando crecía a cada instante nadie sabía que planeaba Shinji o de lo que fuera capaz

— _la unidad 00 ha desplegado un campo A.T._

_— __ha comenzado a incrementar su velocidad_

El avance la unidad y despliegue de su campo A.T. solamente probaba que planeaba entrar en combate

Las unidades blindadas comenzaron su ataque, con la esperanza de que se detuviera pero no tuvo efecto alguno, el avance del eva era absoluto y sin darles tiempo para que se retiraran, el eva comenzó la destrucción indiscriminada de todo lo que estuviera en frente suyo, no le importaba nada solo acabar con todo.

— Es claro que el piloto ya no escuchara a nadie — Fuyutsuki con sobriedad y calma dijo lo que todos temían — ahora que se ha probado ser peligroso ya sabe cómo proceder cierto Coronel Katsuragi

— Si — Misato se acercó a una consola de mando, saco una pequeña llave en forma de cruz, al colocarla un pequeño panel fue desplegado — lo siento Shinji — resignada pidió disculpas por su próxima acción, ingreso el texto_: eva 00 eliminación aprobada_

Las imágenes en el centro del mando solo mostraban a la unidad 00 destruyendo a todo aquello que estuviera enfrente y repentinamente una luz cegadora cubrió por completo al eva, una vez que el destello desapareció no había rastro alguno del evangelion.

— _destrucción confirmada, la unidad ha dejado de existir_

**Dos días después**

En una de las habitaciones del área médica una joven comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia lentamente

— Do-nde estoy

— Estas en el área médica — la doctora Ritsuko respondió la duda de la joven

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Fuiste derrotada en la batalla anterior y perdiste el conocimiento por dos días

— No recuerdo nada

— Es probable que se deba al severo daño que recibiste en el combate

— Shinji — con su voz que asemejaba a un murmullo dijo el nombre de su compañero — Shinji que ocurrió con Shinji — deseaba saber su condición con gran desesperación

Ritsuko solo la observo por un momento antes de responder — Se encuentra bien el también está descansando

— Me alegro

— Mari deberías descansar antes de preocuparte por otros

— Si — contesto con poco animo

Ritsuko se despidió y salió rápidamente de la habitación

— Ritsuko por que le mentiste — Misato, que esperaba afuera de la habitación, seguido a su amiga mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la base

— Coronel Katsuragi en estos momentos ella necesita concentrarse en recuperarse preocuparse por otras cosas no es lo mejor en este momento

— Tienes razón pero...

— No tienes que darle tantas vueltas al asunto Misato solo podemos sentirnos agradecidos por conservar a un piloto

— No me agrada para nada todo esto

— Pero nosotras no podemos hacer más

Misato golpeo con furia la pared — Todo esto es bastante desagradable

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo sin embargo solo podemos asegurarnos de ahorrarles tanto sufrimiento como podamos

— Ojala pudiéramos hacer mas

En una pequeña habitación Fuyutsuki se encontraba hablando por teléfono tranquilamente

— Tal parece que las cosas no salieron como esperábamos

_— __Eso no debe preocuparnos, que la situación llegara a este punto solo demuestra que es tiempo de que nosotros ágamos nuestra movida_

_— _Como se encuentra Yui

— _Ella está bastante impresionada por el resultado _

— Es bueno saber que no a decaído en absoluto

— _Fuyutsuki el piloto de la unidad 01 ya no es requerido, procede de acuerdo al plan_

_— _Así que finalmente le diremos la verdad a la joven Mari

— _Ella ya no es útil para nuestro propósito_

_— _Espero no te equivoques Gendo

**Un día después**

En la habitación donde Mari, se encontraba descansando, se reunieron la doctora Ritsuko, la Coronel Katsuragi y Fuyutsuki

— Señorita Mari Japón le da las gracias por su esfuerzo y dedicación en estos años y como recompensa se le liberara de todas sus responsabilidades

— ¡¿Qué?! — Mari no sabía cómo reaccionar y solo podía demostrar sorpresa y desconcierto — pero si me liberan de mis deberes que ocurrirá con mi hermano

— Lamento informarle que su hermano, al igual que el resto de los niños fallecieron

— Eso, eso es imposible ustedes dijeron que ellos despertarían, que solo dormían, que no morirían por dormir — Mari no quería creer lo que le decían se negaba a aceptar la realidad

— Eso fue mentira — Fuyutsuki no demostraba simpatía alguna por la joven — su hermano y los otros nunca estuvieron vivos, ellos murieron el primer día

— ¡Usted miente!, debe ser mentira — Mari comenzó a derramar lágrimas por el dolor que la embargaba — entonces para que hice todo lo que ustedes me pidieron

— Su cooperación es agradecida y lamentamos mucho guardarle secretos, se le dará una compensación económica y se le permitirá salir del país al lugar que desee — Fuyutsuki abandono el lugar sin demostrar emoción alguna

— Entonces simplemente me utilizaron — las lágrimas de Mari fueron sustituidas por una gran rabia e ira

— Lo sentimos Mari — Misato tenía una expresión que reflejaba gran culpa

— Ahórrense sus malditas disculpas

— Mari tranquilízate, sabemos que nuestras acciones fueron incorrectas sin embargo lo hicimos porque de lo contrario te negarías a ayudarnos — Ritsuko intentaba tranquilizar a la joven

— CALLATE, todos ustedes son despreciables

— Lo sentimos Mari

— No necesito su compasión — después de tomar un gran respiro y tranquilizarse, hablo serenamente — Que ocurrirá con Shinji

— Shinji esta...

Antes de que Misato pudiera terminar Ritsuko la interrumpió — Se decidió que estará bajo observación en el cuartel y su libertad será restringida

— Ya veo, me alegra que este bien

Tras salir de la habitación Ritsuko y Misato caminaban tranquilamente por la base — Es bueno que ella se valla y no sufra mas — Ritsuko se sentía aliviada de que Mari fuera liberada de sus responsabilidades

— Parece que nunca cambiaremos, mintiendo siempre que es conveniente para nosotros

— Es mejor para ella no saber nada más acerca de este lugar

La noche había llegado y el personal en el cuartel se había reducido a unos pocos y una de las personas era Mari que dormía tranquilamente.

— Mari despierta — una suave voz llamaba a la joven

— que sucede — con una voz soñolienta Mari recobraba poco a poco la conciencia

— Necesito que me ayudes

— Quien eres — ya que Mari no llevaba sus lentes no podía distinguir claramente a la persona que la llamaba

— Soy Misato

— Realmente tienes valor para pedir mi ayuda, después de mentirme — Mari levanto su parte superior de la cama y se colocó sus lentes

— No quiero escuchar eso de ti, después de todo tú también le mentiste a Shinji por tu propio beneficio

— tsk y que deseas que haga por ti

— Quiero que saques a alguien de aquí y se vayan tan lejos como puedan

Mientras Misato guiaba a Mari en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba cierta persona, comenzó a explicarle la situación

— Lo que estoy a punto de decirte es de suma importancia y nunca debes olvidarlo, todo el personal que se encuentra en este lugar fue escogido por el Teniente General y su asistente

— Y eso es importante porque...

— Todos aquí tienen su lealtad con Gendo Ikari y por ello un golpe de estado será llevado acabo, no sé en qué momento se realizara pero una vez que este suceda las cosas cambiaran bastante en Japón

— Así que el bastardo de Gendo finalmente está mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones

— No negare que él está un poco loco, pero escogí seguirle por mis propios motivos — ambas llegaron a una puerta — lo importante en este momento es que deseo que ustedes obtengan su libertad — Misato abrió tranquilamente la habitación, que era de un tamaño bastante absurdo, en ella solamente se encontraba un tubo lleno de LCL y en él se encontraba Shinji

— Que demonios — Mari corrió rápidamente hasta el gigantesco tubo — porque Shinji esta aquí

— Él es la última pieza que necesita Gendo para completar sus planes

— Eso lo sé muy bien, pero porque lo tiene encerrado en este lugar

— Puede que pienses que el propósito de Gendo con Shinji es volverlo el piloto más habilidoso, pero en verdad el solamente es una muestra biológica para el verdadero proyecto

— Muestra biológica — esas palabras le causaron un gran malestar

— Gendo planea utilizar a Shinji como rata de laboratorio

— Eso es ridículo, el proyecto era crear al mejor piloto al conseguir la sincronización perfecta, además sin Shinji Japón no tendrá piloto alguno

— Hay muchas cosas que desconoces una de ellas es la existencia de las unidades 03, 04, 05 y 06, todas ellas preparadas para la llegada de su piloto

— Es imposible que tales unidades existan, todos sabrían de ellas

— Los únicos que desconocen su existencia en esta base eran tú y Shinji

— Y de dónde planean sacar a los pilotos, ellos no crecen en los árboles o es acaso que pondrán a pilotos basura en los controles

— Los pilotos serán creados a partir de Shinji

— No digas estupideces

— No es una estupidez en absoluto, en este lugar se encuentra la tecnología más avanzada del mundo, la clonación no es algo que sea imposible

— Entonces Shinji

— Él nunca fue visto como nuestro salvador o protector, siempre sea tratado de un simple material para crear al ejército más poderoso de todos – Misato se acercó tranquilamente a la joven – quiero que tú y Shinji se vallan de aquí, ya he preparado todo para que ustedes dos escapen

— Porque haces algo como esto

— Puedes llamarlo remordimiento o como quieras sin embargo ustedes dos ya no tienen motivo alguno para quedarse en este lugar

— Qué pasara contigo una vez nos marchemos

— No te preocupes por mi – Misato se acercó a un pequeño panel de control y al ingresar los códigos de seguridad el LCL fue vaciado y Shinji que seguía inconsciente callo en el piso de la capsula

— Que ocurre con el — Mari noto que aunque el golpe que recibió fue severo Shinji no tuvo reacción alguna

— No está muy claro pero lo que sabemos es que su conciencia se reúsa a regresar

— Entonces el…

— Tranquila el sigue con vida, estoy segura que si escucha tu voz el podrá despertar

— Entonces…

Mari que se disponía a despertar Shinji fue callada rápidamente por Misato – Aun no es momento para que lo despiertes, una vez salgan de Japón será el momento ideal para que lo llames de regreso, Mari asintió con la cabeza

Las dos mujeres colocaron el cuerpo de Shinji en una camilla, que previamente había preparado Misato y se dispusieron a salir tan rápido como pudieran de aquel cuarto.

— Misato las cámaras de seguridad no serán un problema en nuestro escape

— No te preocupes por eso, una cierta persona nos está apoyando, ella se encargara de mantener las cámaras apagadas y a los equipos de seguridad lejos de nosotros

Con gran rapidez se dirigieron a un cuarto de almacenamiento

— Que asemos aquí

— Solo existe una manera de salir de aquí y dudo que los guardas nos dejen salir fácilmente, es por ello que tú y Shinji saldrán en una de estas — Misato poso una de sus manos en una enorme caja de madera — ahora ayúdame a meterlo

— Realmente no sé si alabarte por tu idea u odiarte por tratarnos como equipaje

— Eso lo podemos resolver más tarde, ahora date prisa

Al estar dentro de la inmensa caja una gran duda surgió en Mari – como demonios es que tendremos oxígeno para respirar

— Tranquila ya te lo había dicho todo está preparado, hay agujeros por los cuales podrán tener oxigeno así que no te preocupes por nada

Una vez que tanto Shinji como Mari se encontraban en el interior de la caja Misato procedió a llevarlos directo al elevador que daba con la superficie, al llegar fueron interceptados por los guardias

— Que hay en la caja

— Basura que debe ser desechada

—_Maldita Misato refiriéndose a nosotros como basura_

— Podría abrirla

— Lo siento pero lo que está en el interior es el desecho de aquel lugar

El guardia soltó un ligero suspiro antes de dejar ir a Misato, la cual se apresuró a salir de la base

— Muy bien ya estamos fuera

— Que fue eso de basura eh

— No te molestes por insignificancias, tenemos que darnos prisa

— Ahora a donde vamos

— Al aeropuerto, un jet privado está listo para llevarlos al continente asiático

Ambas cargaron el cuerpo sin conciencia de Shinji en un automóvil negro y se dispusieron a ir directamente al aeropuerto, en el cual ya se encontraba preparado para su despegue un pequeño avión, Misato cargo a Shinji al interior y lo coloco en uno de los asientos

— Hasta aquí llego yo

— No entiendo por qué no ayudas solo en este momento pero gracias

— No agradezcas nada, solo asegúrate de no llamar la atención y no estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar – Misato se dirigió a la salida del pequeño avión — adiós espero sean felices

El avión despego dejando atrás a Misato que solamente se despedía con la mano, y tal como pidió Misato una vez el avión había dejado el espacio aéreo japonés se centró en despertar a Shinji

— Oye Shinji — ajito el cuerpo del joven en busca de una respuesta — pequeño idiota es hora de despertar — Shinji no daba señal alguna de recuperar la conciencia — MALDICION DESPIETA IDIOTA — Mari soltó un liguero golpe en la cabeza del joven — ¡TU ERES TODO LO QUE ME QUEDA NO PUEDES SEGUIR DURMIENDO! — lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos — por favor despierta no quiero estar sola — su voz ahora era solo un ligero mormullo — por favor Shinji

— ma-mari eres tu — la ligera voz de Shinji la sorprendió bastante

— si soy yo idiota

— porque lloras

— por nada

Mientras Mari dejaba que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos no sabía lo que le esperaba una vez llegaran a tocar tierra y sin embargo solo podía ser mejor a solo quedarse en aquel lugar donde el dolor y sufrimiento los cubriría.


End file.
